Se busca: Bella Swan
by Lamb'stown
Summary: "Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera" Tattward. Olderward. OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo obviamente pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, si fuera mío no estaría publicando aquí, los más probable sería que estuviera despilfarrando el dinero en juegos de azar y hombrezuelos (?)

* * *

**Se busca: Bella Swan.**

**Summary:** "Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias enorrrmes a **Sarai GN**, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por ayudarme con los errores de esta nueva locura (para que vean lo floja que me he vuelto en revisar y ella es uno de los dulces más que me ayuda)_

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

_**10 de Junio, 2011.**_

Nublado.

Así me recibía el cielo todos los putos días, malditamente nublado.

A veces esto solo me hacía pensar que le gustaba mimetizarse con mi estado de ánimo, otras veces simplemente pensaba que el muy desgraciado quería deprimirme aún más. Un nuevo día, un nuevo turno en la comisaría. Cuando me enlisté para convertirme en un oficial, debo admitir que fue por culpa de todas esas series policiacas que pasan en la televisión hoy en día. Mira, joder, fue culpa de Esme que yo me obsesionara con esa mierda de CSI **(1) **y toda la parafernalia que ésta tenía. Díganme si no se han tentado a quitarse unos lentes tan misteriosamente como el jodido de Horatio Caine lo hace. Vale, aquí estoy yo, lo único que puedo llegar a sacarme es la ridícula gorra que nos obligan a usar y la cual detesto con todo mi puto ser.

Tanto así como también odio éste pueblo.

Forks, el pueblo con menos crímenes en todo el condado.

Llevaba un mes como jefe de policía y solo había puesto una multa de exceso de velocidad a la señora Cope luego de que los frenos de su silla de ruedas eléctrica se cortaran. Recuerdo ese día a la perfección, estaba comiendo una de las donas de Sue en la esquina de la plaza central cuando la ancianita pasó como si de Brian O'Conner **(2) **se tratara en su silla, le había puesto todo el nitro y ni siquiera se veía a la velocidad que andaba. Ese día terminé de comer mi dona bañada en glasé y luego, con una parsimonia que sinceramente aplaudí, caminé hacia ella cuando uno de los montículos de arena que estaban en la calle, debido a la construcción del nuevo inmueble en la calle principal, detuvieron sus intentos de carreras ilegales en sillas de ruedas.

Esas cosas eran simplemente aberrantes, joder.

Y ahora aquí me encontraba, estacionado en la patrulla junto al puesto de donas que tenía Sue. No sé qué haría sin ésta mujer y sus manos creadas en el olimpo, estas cosas eran manjar de dioses. Había pedido una dona rellena con manjar y con cobertura de frutilla, cuando la radio de la patrulla comenzó a sonar. Gruñí por la interrupción, tenía todo un método creado antes de comer estas exquisiteces, era mi maldito ritual y alguien osaba a interrumpirme, con un demonio… Y algo me decía que el novato de Newton era el que me estaba hinchando las pelotas en estos momentos.

—Niño, puede ser un problema. —Sue apuntó la radio que estaba en el carro de policías.

—¿La señora Cope y sus frenos otra vez? —Me dio un suave golpe en el brazo y negó con su cabeza, sonriente, entregándome una caja con seis donas dentro—. Eres un dulce, Sue, no te mueras nunca mujer, cuando quieras dejar al viejo de Harry, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices, niño!

Rio dulcemente y volvió a negar con su cabeza.

Dejé un beso en el tope de su cabeza llena de canas y me acerqué a la patrulla, asegurando primero que nada mis preciadas donas. Me senté en el asiento del piloto y eché a andar el carro antes de tomar la llamada de la radio. Conté mentalmente, esperando, cruzando los dedos porque ésta vez hubiera algo de acción en éste bendito pueblo. ¡No sé, joder, algún asalto a un banco que ni siquiera tenemos o una mierda de esas!

—Oficial Masen al habla, cambio.

—¡Tenemos un código rojo! —Entorné mis ojos y le di un nuevo mordisco a mi dona. Newton quería tomarme por estúpido, nunca, en lo que llevo de servicio en éste pueblo, ha habido un código rojo, ¡nunca ha habido ningún maldito código!—. Repito, ¡tenemos un código rojo en la taberna de Aro!, ¡cambio!

—¿Estás consciente de lo que es un código rojo, Newton?

Michael Newton era nuestro recluta más reciente, un mocoso de apenas veinte años que servía más como chico de los mandados. Era un inocentón todavía, él era perfecto para sacar multas a la señora Cope, yo había tenido mi cuota suficiente de carterazos provenientes de la señora, ahora era el turno del muchacho. Creo que ese había sido mi peor error, ¿qué haría en todo el día ahora?, la señora Cope era como la criminal más buscada del pueblo al ser una amante de la velocidad.

Nunca había utilizado tanta ironía en un día.

—¡Señor, sí señor! —gruñí, observando a mis pequeñas amigas con pena. Tenía planeada una tarde de donas y café hasta que el turno llegara a su fin, como siempre, y ahora tendría que ir donde Newton a ver que realmente no era nada, como todos los maldito días—, ¡avise a las demás unidades!, ¡esto es un completo descontrol!

—Newton, te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿estás completamente seguro de que es un código rojo?

Él debía estar agarrándome el pelo. Esto es Forks, por todo lo santo, el tranquilo y lleno de ancianos pueblo de Forks. Como dije anteriormente, la señora Cope era la criminal más peligrosa por estos alrededores, ¡la señora Cope era una anciana de ochenta años! Un código rojo hablaba de un robo a mano armada, secuestro, asesinato, violación… ¡ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de manipular mi arma y Newton me habla de un jodido código rojo!, ¿qué parte de "en Forks solo hay partes por mal parqueo y sillas de ruedas con exceso de velocidad" nadie entendía? Alguien iba a tener que realizarle una alcoholemia a Newton, tal vez el chico había ido a por unas copas y ahora alucinaba.

—Oh, santo Dios, Dios todopoderoso que estás con nosotros, líbranos de este mal… —Se escuchó por la radio un gigantesco estruendo y cristales quebrándose. Fruncí el ceño y aceleré la velocidad de la patrulla—. Señor, ¿cree que si grabo esto y lo subimos a Youtube seremos famosos? —La voz confidencial de Michael me sacó de mis casillas.

—¡Oficial Newton, está de guardia! —grité por el radio—. Le exijo que guarde la compostura y me informe del infortunio, cambio. —Prendí las sirenas de la patrulla y la adrenalina se apoderó de mi cuerpo en un santiamén.

Santa mierda.

¡Finalmente iba a tener un caso como los de película!

Si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho de veintisiete años, probablemente estaría ovillado sobre el asiento, meciéndome de adelante hacia atrás, llorando de felicidad porque la espera finalmente había llegado a su fin. Me creía incluso capaz de besar a los malditos malhechores por traer el caos a éste jodido pueblo, hacerles una juerga de bienvenida, invitarlos a realizar más fechorías con tal de que trajeran un poco de acción a la monótona vida que vivía en éste lugar. Era capaz, demonios que era capaz de hacerlo.

—Estaba haciendo mi turno, señor, cuando escuché un sonoro estruendo proveniente de la taberna de Aro. Me acerqué por mera curiosidad, incluso traté de pasar inadvertido entre la gente, camuflándome con ellos, me compré una botella de cerveza solo para guardar apariencias…

—¡Newton, al grano!

—Salí de la taberna, señor, ya que nada estaba pasando. ¡Y justo en ese momento comenzó todo!, ¡yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando empezaron los golpes y a romper las botellas!, ¡es un caos total!, ¡no puedo contar cuántas son las personas involucradas!

—Newton, estoy doblando la esquina, estaré allí en unos segundos. Trata de mantener la calma y ve si puedes hacer algo, avisaré inmediatamente a las otras unidades, creo que necesitaremos respaldos.

¡Oh, por todos los infiernos!

¡Ésta mierda se ponía cada vez más emocionante!

Doblé en la esquina rápidamente, haciendo un pequeño derrape con la patrulla debido a la alta velocidad a la que andaba. Sí, joder, me sentía como el mismísimo Schumacher **(3)**. La sirena estaba encendida, haciendo el característico y molesto sonido que estas hacían. ¡Pero me sentía como un jodido policía federal o alguna mierda así!, ¡a la mierda esos tipos del FBI, aquí viene Edward jodido Masen por su código rojo! Estacioné a unos metros de la taberna de Aro, justo a un costado de la motocicleta de Newton. El novato estaba en la acera contigua mirando hacia el lugar sin hacer absolutamente nada, creo que el crío se había meado los pantalones. Pero él había tenido razón después de todo, ¡algo estaba pasando en el lugar y era algo endemoniadamente grande! Uno de los ventanales principales de la taberna estaba destrozado, hecho añicos literalmente. Se había formado un círculo de hombres que portaban unas chaquetas rojas, sin mangas y de cuero, a alguien tenían acorralado en el centro del círculo, me era difícil ver a la otra persona entre tanta maldita testosterona junta.

Mierda.

Newton había tenido la razón todo éste tiempo, ¡era un puto código rojo!

Me bajé de la patrulla y tomé la radio para pedir por ayuda.

—Oficial Masen, reportándose —comuniqué, sin quitar mis ojos de los cuerpos que repartían golpes sin cesar de un lado a otro—. ¡Atención a todas las unidades!, ¡atención a todas las unidades! —grité, llevando mi mano inconscientemente hacia la pistola que descansaba en mi cinturón—, ¡tenemos un código rojo!, repito, ¡código ro…

Y ahí, entre esa multitud de testosterona motoquera, vi al causante de todo el embrollo.

La causante.

¿Pero qué demonios?

En medio de todo ese círculo de músculos y cuero estaba la menuda figura de una muchacha. Creía que era una muchacha, ¿qué chiquillo llevaría un canguro de color amarillo patito?, tenía que ser una fémina con un asqueroso gusto en ropa. Con el ceño fruncido me incliné para observarla mejor. Era casi imposible hacerlo ya que el capuchón de su chaquetón cubría su rostro, y sus largas hebras castañas la ayudaban a esconderse. En definitiva se trataba de una niña, y yo había visto ese horrible canguro en algún lugar antes.

—¡Oficial Masen! —Newton corrió hacia mí, su aniñado rostro estaba rojo como el infierno, una gota de sudor caía perezosamente desde su cuero cabelludo. Él era un nenaza con todas las letras de la palabra, ¡se había hecho en sus pantaloncillos como dije!

—Newton, ¿quién es la chiquilla? —le pregunté confundido, sin quitar mis ojos de su pequeña figura.

¿Dónde carajos había visto yo ese canguro amarillo?

—¡Isabella Swan, señor!

Isabella Swan.

La única hija del ahora retirado jefe de policía, Charles Swan, y de la peculiar Renée Swan.

—¡Falsa alarma! —chillé, cancelando el llamado con una nota de hastío en la voz—. ¡Falsa alarma!, es la chica Swan, yo me encargo de esto. —Suspiré volviendo a acomodar la radio en su lugar. Cerré la puerta de la patrulla y me preparé mentalmente para la pelea—. Newton, necesitaré tu ayuda para sacar a la chiquilla de ahí.

—P-Pero señor…

—¡Es una orden! —El novato asintió temeroso cuando alcé la voz.

Nos acercamos al epicentro del alboroto, donde Swan seguía batallando por sí sola contra esos grandes muchachos. Rodé mis ojos y me abrí paso entre la pelea. Una de las cosas buenas de ser policía era que, bueno, en pueblos pequeños eres como una jodida eminencia. Valía la pena lucir el ridículo sombrero, porque lo es, ridículo, lo odio como la puta madre pero son gajes del oficio, supongo. Los hombres dejaron de luchar cuando me vieron acercarme en compañía de Newton, todos menos Isabella, que seguía despotricando como una yegua salvaje.

Pero con clase.

La chiquilla hablaba de una forma que me hacía querer sacarle la mierda de encima por sabelotodo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? —preguntó la muchacha, pasando su brazo bruscamente por su labio donde tenía un corte que sangraba—. Y yo pensé que sus testículos habían bajado, ya veo que me he equivocado, por supuesto, deben tener un par de ovarios ahí dentro tan iguales a los míos. Ya saben lo que dicen, las apariencias engañan, me siento malditamente estafada. —La chiquilla sonrió, provocando a la pandilla.

—¡Cierra la boca, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —gritó uno de los gigantes, sosteniendo un arma corto punzante en su mano.

—Y ciertamente carecen de un amplio vocabulario, ¿qué esperabas, Isabella?, ¿delincuentes cultos? —Ella seguía con su monologo sin más—. Debería darles una asquerosa vergüenza que un "pedazo de mierda" como yo pueda patear sus traseros, me pregunto qué dirán sus mamis sobre esto…

Cuando el tipo iba a abalanzarse sobre la niña, hice algo que había esperado toda mi vida hacer. Saqué mi hermosa arma de su funda y disparé tres veces hacia el cielo. Santa mierda, creo que me fui en los pantalones por lo sublime de la emoción, ¡ahora sí que me sentía como un maldito policía! Fue mucho mejor que un orgasmo múltiple, se los aseguro, ¿un buen polvo?, ¿qué carajos es eso? El bullicio paró de repente, todos los ojos estaban sobre mí, el delincuente había parado a mitad de camino, aun sosteniendo la botella rota en lo alto de su mano. La chica Swan me observó de brazos cruzados, alzando sus cejas hacia mí.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo en mi pueblo? —Utilicé mi voz de policía cabrón al hacer esa pregunta. Nadie contestó—. Preguntaré una vez más, ¿qué demonios creen que están haciendo en mi pueblo?

—Eh, jefe, no queríamos causar problemas, pero ella…

—Los causaron, no me importa el por qué, el cómo ni el dónde. Están haciendo un alboroto que tiene a los ciudadanos con los pelos de punta. —Acomodé mi gorra—. ¡Y tú, suelta esa maldita botella! —Apunté al hombre con mi pistola, solo estaba jodiendo, lamentablemente. El tipo abrió su palma dejando caer el resto de la botella en el suelo, los vidrios cayeron hacia todos lados y él se giró lentamente hasta enfrentarme—. Swan, ¿puedes explicarme esto?

La muchacha se giró lentamente, con una inteligente sonrisilla en sus dañados labios. Alzó una de sus cejas perezosamente y luego rodó esos ojos que me sacaban de quicio por la jodida astucia que mostraban. Mocosa insolente, eso era, una chiquilla que no conoce la palabra respeto hacia sus mayores. ¿Dónde demonios la había visto antes?

—Pasa que estoy rodeada de neandertales, eso es lo que pasa… —Ella entrecerró sus ojos y se acercó a mí lentamente, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca su mirada se fijó en la placa sobre mi pecho. La muchacha luego bajo la vista con parsimonia, y con descaro me recorrió con sus adolescentes ojos—. Village People **(4)** —murmuró traviesamente.

Un puto tic se apoderó de mi ojo cuando me comparó con ellos.

¡Debe ser por el puto gorro!

—Váyanse de mi pueblo y no regresen nunca más —murmuré sin quitar mis ojos de la muchacha—, ya han hecho bastante daño por aquí, no queremos esto. No habrá cargos si obedecen. —Por favor que no aceptaran, por favor no, no quería volver a tener que lidiar con la señora Cope—. Y cuando digo "nunca más", me refiero a nunca más, muchachos. O si lo prefieren, puedo contactar con algunos de mis amigos en Seattle…

Los motoqueros comenzaron a hacer ruidos de molestia en general.

—¿Eso va para mí también, oficial?, no me importaría pasar una noche en la celda, podría mostrarte qué tan bien sé manejar eso que llevas en el pantalón. —Abrí mis ojos sorprendido por su descaro, ella rio—. ¿Qué?, ¿en qué piensa el oficial?, ¡me refería a la luma!

Claro, la luma, la había olvidado.

Carraspeé y mis ojos se desviaron hacia los Chaquetas Rojas.

—¿Y?, ¿a qué demonios están esperando? —Alcé una de mis cejas mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

La pandilla rezongó y reclamó fervientemente entre dientes mientras caminaban hacia sus motocicletas y seguían mis palabras al pie de la letra. Cuadré mi mandíbula y mantuve mi expresión estoica aunque estuviera llorando y gimiendo como una nena por dentro. Les juro que estuve a punto de llorar como una puta cría cuando los vi partir, ¿qué clase de maricas eran?, ¿no iban a enfrentarse a mí?, ¿por qué tenían que tocarme delincuentes obedientes? ¡Sabía que todo no podía ir malditamente bien con éste código rojo!, ¡no!, ¡claro que no!, ¡tenían que tocarme estos maricas, joder! Suspiré derrotado cuando sus motocicletas desaparecieron al final de la carretera. ¡Ellos ni siquiera habían intentado persuadirme! ¡Demonios!, ¡ahora me encontraba putamente enojado!

—Entonces… ¿Qué harás conmigo?, no puedo irme del pueblo, no puedes llevarme en tu patrulla, soy menor de edad. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y la correccional… nah, queda bastante lejos de Forks, no querrás mandar a una inocente como yo con todas esas aberrantes muchachas, ¿no? —Ella comenzó a hacer ojitos, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior.

—Vuelve a tu casa, niña, y no te metas en problemas nuevamente…

—Tu cara se me hace conocida, oficial, ¿nos conocemos de antes? El oficial Black era quien se ocupaba de mí antes.

—El oficial Black fue transferido a la reserva Quileute, ahora estoy a cargo. —Me crucé de brazos, ella posó su mirada sobre mi brazo tatuado—. Y no creo que nos conozcamos, muchacha, primera vez que tengo que lidiar con algo como tú. —Me giré hacia Newton que había presenciado todo sumido en un eterno silencio—. Vamos a la comisaria, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

—¡Es un demonio! —chilló Aro, saliendo de su taberna y apuntando a Isabella, quien sonreía divertida por la situación—, ¡la cárcel debería ser tu lugar, engendro del mismísimo demonio! ¡Debes pagar por tus pecados! ¡Estarás condenada!

—¡Oh vamos, hombre!, he traído un poco de diversión a éste deplorable lugar, ¿hace cuántos siglos que no veías algo así?, ¡te traje recuerdos de tu viejo oeste!

—¡No soy tan viejo!

—Pues, amigo, déjame decirte que esas arrugas dicen lo contrario. —La cara del viejo Aro se tornó roja por la rabia—. Y ese olor a cementerio que traes… tsk, a alguien le llegará la hora rápido, ¿qué dice, oficial?

—Isabella… —Alcé una ceja, mandándola a callar—. Aro, regresa a tu taberna. Esos tipos eran Chaquetas Rojas, la pandilla líder de Seattle. —Una pandilla bien malditamente cobarde, déjenme decirles—. Isabella hará trabajo comunitario en tu taberna, y con eso te ayudará a pagar los gastos que acarreó el problema, ¿cierto, chiquilla?

Infló sus mejillas y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Si me das una cerveza más, podrías considerarlo hecho, anciano.

—¡Quiero que ella pague!

Aro era un viejo borracho de unos setenta años que subsistía gracias a las ganancias que le daba el roñoso bar, que era de su propiedad desde tiempos remotos en los que yo reposaba tranquilamente como espermio en las bolas de mi señor padre. Con su huesudo dedo índice seguía apuntando a Isabella, tenía éste tic en el ojo que me estaba perturbando, el pobre bastardo había tenido un accidente unos años atrás por manejar borracho y su ojo salió dañado. Era como el ojo de un puto buitre, todo saltón, observándote fijamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, tuve que desviar la vista de esa maldita distracción que era.

—Y tú, no deberías permitir el acceso a menores de edad, y menos venderles bebidas ilícitas. —El viejo se puso blanco como la cal y tragó saliva, su dedo titubeó en el aire—. Hombre, guarda silencio y acata la orden, podrías salir más perjudicado tú si sigues con esto. Para nuestra desgracia, la nena es imputable, en cambio tú… —Aro asintió de igual manera, sin nada más que decir.

—¡Ya escuchaste al oficial buenote, viejo buitre!

—La próxima vez no estaré cerca para salvar tu trasero, muchacha. —Rodó sus ojos y me ignoró completamente—. Estaba hablando enserio sobre el trabajo en la taberna. Esos hombres eran unos Chaquetas Rojas, ¿sabes quiénes son ellos?

—No es como si me metiera a internet a buscar información sobre los criminales de la zona, ¿no? Sé que probablemente puedo Googlear esa información, pero, me creas o no, gasto mi tiempo en cosas muchísimo más productivas... Una de esas ahora será observarte, por ejemplo. Así que, sinceramente y poniéndome al nivel de esos trogloditas que tú haces llamar Chaquetas Rojas… Me vale verga. —Me guiñó un ojo, completamente sonriente.

—Pues no debería valerte verga, joder. Esos tipos son peligrosos, niña, son uno de los clubes motoqueros que manejan la ciudad de Seattle. No sé qué hacían por estos lados, pero procura mantenerte alejada de ellos la próxima vez. Peligro, ¿entiendes el significado de esa palabra?

—¿Eso que huelo es preocupación? —Me miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió con picardía.

La guie hacia la patrulla para llevarla a la comisaría y agendar lo del trabajo comunitario. Newton caminaba junto a nosotros observando a Isabella embelesado, y una curiosidad chisporroteante resaltaba en sus ojos azules al estar presente en nuestro intercambio de palabras. Jóvenes, no tenía nada qué decir, una vez yo lucí igual de idiota que el rubio. Swan iba tarareando una canción y movía su cabeza al ritmo de ésta, me estaba sacando de mis casillas fácilmente. Era como si ella hubiera sacado un máster en sacarme de mis casillas.

Una vez llegamos a la patrulla detuvimos nuestro andar.

—¡Ya sé de donde te conozco! —chilló, su sonrisa acrecentándose aún más.

Luego, ella hizo algo que me agarró completamente desapercibido. Con un veloz movimiento de su pequeña mano, me quitó la gorra de policía y se la puso sobre su cabeza. Swan dio una vuelta y luego se detuvo frente a mí nuevamente, estirando sus brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, queriendo decirme algo con ese gesto. Yo aún estaba malditamente sorprendido por la velocidad en la que me hacía arrebatado la gorra. Qué demonios, ¿era hija de Flash?

—Acabas de agregar otro delito a la lista.

En Forks había una jodida ley que condenaba a cualquiera que osara a arrebatarle la gorra a un oficial.

—Ya tenía acumulado uno de estos en la lista, realmente, ¿es que aún no me recuerdas? —preguntó con fingida tristeza—. Me hiere que no recuerdes a la delincuente más joven del condado, a los ocho años sabía malditamente bien cómo sacar Skittles de la tienda de la señora Stanley… Y esconderle la cartera.

Y ahí lo recordé.

Claro que había visto ese asqueroso canguro amarillo en algún lado.

…

—_¿Qué tienes ahí?_

_La pequeña niña debía tener unos ocho años o nueve años. Su espalda se tensó cuando le pregunté eso. Me habían mandado de niñera, todo por ser el nuevo, joder, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí tras una mocosa cuando podría estar en la calle trabajando en algo real? El oficial Black me odiaba endemoniadamente, puto viejo, la agarró conmigo desde que puse un pie en la comisaría. La enana me miró por sobre su hombro, unos grandes y peligrosos ojos color chocolate. Mierda, yo había visto esa mirada antes en una personita igual de pequeña que ella, no traía nada, nada bueno._

—_Buenos días, señor policía. —Ella se dio vuelta toda sonrisitas y cruzó sus brazos por su espalda—, ¿me deja ver su placa?_

—_No. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

—_Nada._

_Nos miramos fijamente por unos largos segundos, entrecerré mis ojos y me agaché a su altura._

—_Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes, señor policía._

—_Y tú tienes una naricilla que hace un extraño movimiento cuando estás mintiendo, pequeña Swan. —Piqué la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice, haciendo que la niña frunciera el ceño—. Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué estás haciendo en éste callejón? No es un lugar para una niña._

—_¿Qué son esos dibujos? —me preguntó, ignorando por completo mi pregunta y pasando su pequeña mano por sobre mi brazo tatuado—, papá tiene uno de estos en el trasero, ¿sabe?, es un hot dog… —La niña hizo una mueca con sus labios—. Mamá lo odia, siempre le dice que no debe andar de borracho ya que esas son las consecuencias… ¿Qué tan borracho estaba usted oficial?_

—_¿D-Disculpa?_

—_¿Qué tan borracho estaba para hacerse uno de estos taaan grande? —Ladeó su cabecita con verdadera curiosidad. Carraspeé incómodo y rasqué mi nuca, la chiquilla me había deslumbrado con su cháchara por un lapsus de momento—. Los suyos son más lindos que el de papá._

—_Yo no estaba borracho. —Observé los diferentes motivos que llevaba tatuados en el brazo y sonreí—. Para nada de borracho, estaba completamente lúcido, corazón. Ahora, y antes de que vuelvas a desviar el tema —sonrió aniñadamente con inocencia—, lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

—_Cuando iba en preescolar, a James le gustaba tomar los alimentos de Jasper —fruncí el ceño—, entonces, una vez le dije a Jasper que lo mejor sería esconder nuestras galletas, así James no se las llevaría… Funcionó —Ella me estaba tratando de engatusar nuevamente, demonios—. Y lo seguimos haciendo hasta el día de hoy, aunque James ya no esté con nosotros, señor oficial._

—_¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con la pregunta…? —Una ampolleta se prendió en mi dura cabezota—, ¿qué estás escondiendo aquí?_

_Isabella se acercó a mi rostro, formando un cono con sus manitas sobre su boca, susurró junto a mi oído._

—_Escondo los Skittles de la señora Stanley._

_Cuando se echó hacia atrás, cruzó sus brazos tras de su espalda, luciendo inocente de un momento a otro con esa suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro de niña. No pude evitar sonreír por su ingenio, ella era inteligente para su edad. Suspiré poniéndome de pie y mirando una vez al cielo para pensar en qué íbamos a hacer. La señora Stanley me había hablado sobre la pequeña ladronzuela de dulces. ¿Qué carajos podía hacer yo con una niña?, claramente no podía leerle sus derechos y subirla a la patrulla, ¡era una nenita de ocho años! Rasqué mi cabeza, calentándomela de tanto pensar en…_

_Joder._

_Esperen._

_¿Dónde coño está mi gorra?_

—_¡Nos vemos en otro momento, oficial Masen! —Con el ceño fruncido bajé la mirada, Isabella corría a lo largo del callejón, su canguro amarillo que era cerca de cinco tallas más grandes que ella seguía el compás de sus movimientos._

_Y ahí, sobre su cabeza de niña loca, estaba mi gorra._

…

La pequeñina Swan se había convertido en una irreverente adolescente.

Debí haber hecho la relación luego de ver el horrendo canguro amarillo que llevaba.

—Swan… —Ella sonrió, aún con la gorra sobre su cabeza—. Quedas bajo arresto por tu falta de irrespetuosidad. —Y una mierda, ¿siquiera existía eso?, bueno, ¿quién es la ley aquí?, Edward jodido Masen, señores—. ¿Me haces los honores, muchacha? —Le enseñé las esposas que sostenía en mis manos.

—El sueño de cualquier chica es ser esposada por el amor de su vida, ¿eh?, lo estoy cumpliendo justo aquí.

—¿Amor?, te llevo más de diez años, mocosa. —La chiquilla estiró sus brazos, entregándose a mi merced. Ella me miraba atentamente mientras yo me acercaba a su menudo cuerpo para acomodar las esposas sobre sus magulladas y muy delgadas muñecas.

—Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera.

En un inesperado movimiento me atrapó entre sus brazos, las esposas nos mantenían unidos, sin darme acceso a escapar. La observé alzando una de mis cejas, ella sonreía completamente divertida con la situación, su cuerpo estaba jodidamente pegado al mío, su cabeza apenas y me llegaba a la altura del pecho. Ella estaba haciendo ese adorable gesto con su nariz que había hecho el día en que la había atrapado escondiendo los dulces que había sacado de la tienda de la señora Stanley.

Una niña.

Eso era, una niña que arrugaba su respingona naricilla cada vez que mentía… O se ponía malditamente nerviosa.

…

_**10 de Junio, 2014.**_

—Hey, tú, ladronzuela, ¿te llevo chocolates?

—¡Pero mira que buen cuñado salió nuestro _Jazzy_! —gritó Isabella, guiñándome un ojo—, por favor llévame unos Hershey's, tu hermano aquí tiene una obsesión absurda con las donas, es todo lo que comemos en la comisaría.

—Jasper no es tu cuñado —murmuré, apretando un poco más las esposas solo por el placer de verla fruncir el ceño—, y las donas de Sue son el paraíso, si no te gustan, joder, deja de meterte en tantos malditos problemas.

—¿Y dejar de ver todo esto? —Trató de abarcar mi anatomía pero las esposas eran un impedimento—. No lo creo, campeón, si yo no hago el intento de verte tú ni siquiera moverías un dedo, alguno de los dos tiene que mantener la llama viva, ¿no?

—Bien, es la hora. —Suspiré, cansando de hacer esto todas las putas semanas—. Isabella Swan, tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser utilizada en tu contra… Ya, vale, te sabes esa mierda de memoria, ¿podríamos simplemente irnos?

—¿Estás tan ansioso de que estemos solos? —Sonrió con picardía—. No tengo problemas en que nos vayamos moviendo. ¡Jasper no se te ocurra interrumpir si no encuentras a tu hermano tras su escritorio, probablemente lo esté entreteniendo tras las rejas!

—¡Y una vez más, joder, no quiero escuchar esas cosas!, ¡no seré cómplice de éste pedófilo de mierda! —Mi hermanito hizo una fingida mueca de asco con sus labios.

—Siempre dañas mis oídos con tus diatribas sobre qué tan estrecha era la vagina de tal fulana, de cómo concluyeron el coito y cuánto anhelas volver a vivir una experiencia así. _Siempre_ es el mismo discurso, imagina eso teniendo en cuenta de que eres un asquerosos mujeriego. —Tosí tratando de aguantar la risa por las palabras que Isabella usaba, ¿es que acaso tenía realmente diecisiete años?—. Jasper, amigo, no te queda más que aguantar mis palabras, me la debes —Los ojos de Swan me miraron interrogantes—. ¿Nunca le hablaron a Jasper en casa sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual si iba de hoyo en hoyo?, sé que en el colegio lo hicieron, yo estaba allí, pero estamos hablando de tu hermano…

—Carlisle le dio la charla cuando tenía doce… ¿por qué demonios estamos hablando de esto?

—Curiosidad.

—Eh, Swan… ¿y qué se supone que haga con esto? —Jasper posó su mano sobre la cabeza marrón del mocoso que estaba junto a él. El niño resopló y se removió violentamente de su toque, como si le estuviera quemando como el mismísimo infierno. Seth se cruzó de brazos y observó a mi hermano con los ojos entrecerrados, retándolo a tocarlo una vez más—. Joder, quiere morderme, ¿no tiene la rabia?

—Para tu suerte y nuestra desgracia, él está con todas sus vacunas al día —murmuró Isabella, divertida—. Seth, Jazz cuidará de ti, ¿sí?

—¡No quiero!, ¡es un idiota!

—Idiota y todo es mejor que papá, ¿no? —Ambos Swan rodaron los ojos—. Jasper es mi elfo doméstico, y ahora lo dejaré libre para que sea el tuyo, ¿sí? Hará todo lo que digas.

—¿Todo? —El enano sonrió maléficamente—. Está bien.

—No, con un demonio, no cuidaré de _Chucky_, estás loca, Bella. ¡Mira esa maldita sonrisa!

—No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, te dije que me debías una… Aquí está tu castigo, solo será hasta que tu hermano se aburra de mí —Ella volvió a sonreír—. Esperemos que eso nunca pase. Seth, haz caso a Jazz en lo que te diga, no lo hagas sufrir… _mucho_, y por favor… ven a darle un abrazo a tu hermana, ¿sí?

Seth corrió hacia su hermana y enredó sus brazos en torno a su cintura.

—¿Por qué el oficial Masen sigue llevándote al calabozo?

—Porque a ese lugar van los chicos malos, y tu hermana es una de ellos —le respondí. El mocoso se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con su cabeza—. Tú debes portarte bien para que no sigas los pasos de Isabella, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Bella me lo dice siempre, oficial —Asentí a sus palabras, la atención del niño fue a su hermana mayor—. ¿Vendrás a buscarme?

—¿Quién más si no?, iré por ti apenas salga del calabozo —Isabella dejó un beso sobre la cabellera marrón de su pequeño hermano—. Quedan diez días para tu cumpleaños, enano, ¡serás un niño grande de siete!, esto es porque tu hermana finalmente consiguió lo que querías para ese día, ¿eh? —Ella le guiñó un ojo y luego se giró hacia mí—. También puedo darte tu regalo, ahora, si así lo desea mi querido oficial… Bueno, sería mi regalo adelantado de cumpleaños —Swan me observó con sus grandes ojos marrones—. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que metas tu culo dentro de la patrulla para que sigamos con esto como corresponde —Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo impedí—. Diecisiete años —la apunté con mi dedo índice—, a punto de cumplir treinta —me apunté a mí—, no va a pasar ni ahora, ni mañana, ni _nunca_.

—Oficial Masen, nunca diga nunca.

Cuán malditamente cierta era esa frase.

* * *

**(1) **"CSI: En la escena del crimen" serie policial estadounidense.

**(2) **Personaje de las películas "Rápido y Furioso", intepretado por Paul Walker.

**(3) **Ex-piloto alemán de automóviles, conocido por su participación en la Fórmula uno.

**(4) **Fue una innovadora formación musical de estilo disco de finales de los años 70, uno de sus singles más conocidos es "YMCA".

* * *

**¡Buenos noches!**

_Primero, antes de empezar con los típicos "Marina, no deberías estar haciendo esto", muchísimas gracias a **Sarai** por la ayuda que me brindara en esta historia como beta, ¡gracias mujer, eres un sol!_

Y ahora empiezo:

"Marina, no deberías estar haciendo esto" pero bueno, que va, si quiero pues lo hago (?) ¿Vale decir que estoy emo total porque en la Universidad solo tendré una asignatura, por ende, solo debo ir un día? Eso para una persona cero-productiva como yo no es bueno, seré literalmente una lacra en mi casa y quiero sentirme útil en algo, así que aquí me tienen XD Ya tengo suficiente sabiendo que tendré clases con gente que no conozco y yo soy muy anti-gente-que-no-conozco, so, necesito algo que me saque de ese mundillo y que mejor que fanfiction, incluso se me vino a la mente como seguir "Tres, dos, uno, ¡estamos al aire!" miren lo que hace la depresión (?) XDDD Así que aquí les dejo el prólogo del fic, cierta persona me retara por esto (Aleja culiá, cállate) pero no me importa jijiji. Eso si, como siempre, les pido paciencia para esta oveja, porque a veces puede subir caps como bala y, pues, luego se puede demorar un tantito, pero me tendrán aquí si o si, aunque sea una vez a las mil quinientas.

**¡Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado y nos seguimos leyendo!**

Lamb.


	2. Allanamiento de morada

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo obviamente pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, si fuera mío no estaría publicando aquí, los más probable sería que estuviera despilfarrando el dinero en juegos de azar y hombrezuelos (?)

* * *

**Se busca: Bella Swan.**

**Summary:** "Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias enorrrmes a **Sarai GN**, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por ayudarme con los errores de esta nueva locura (para que vean lo floja que me he vuelto en revisar y ella es uno de los dulces más que me ayuda)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **Allanamiento de morada.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Sentirte un delincuente al querer entrar a tu casa cuando olvidas las llaves"._

_._

_._

_._

—Pedófilo de mierda.

—Empollón.

—Asalta cunas.

—Polla floja.

—¡Vete a la mierda, no tengo la polla floja!

Sonreí de lado y comí de mi tostada, sintiéndome victorioso una vez más. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender Jasper?, yo era el hermano mayor, demonios, siempre iba a ganar en estos estúpidos juegos. Seguí terminando mi desayuno felizmente tarareando una canción, mientras mi hermanito no dejaba de resoplar por mis palabras. Adolescentes y sus mierdas, gracias al cielo había pasado por eso hace bastante tiempo atrás.

—Mira, hermanito… —carraspeé y me hice el desentendido—, si no quieres que se corra el rumor de tu problemita —alcé mis cejas para darle a entender de qué hablaba—, deberías hablar con esa novia tuya que tienes. Me da una jodida vergüenza escuchar cómo les cuenta a sus amiguitas que no duras ningún jodido minuto, ¿dónde queda mi potencial entonces?, ¡soy tu hermano!, ¡la gente creerá que es un problema de familia!

—¡Vete a la verga, viejo de mierda!

—¡Viejo y todo tengo más aguante, marica!

—¡Ya quisieras tener las mismas energías que yo, jodido anciano!

—¡Ya quisieras tú tener mi porte, maní!

—¡Basta de discusiones, niños, terminen su desayuno! —Mamá entró en la cocina limpiando sus manos con uno de los paños que utilizaba allí. Nos dio una severa mirada y se cruzó de brazos frente a nosotros, carraspeando para llamar nuestra atención. Jasper y yo dejamos de mirarnos para poner nuestra vista sobre Esme—. Estoy harta de sus gritos. Jasper Cullen, llegarás tarde al colegio, apresúrate a comerte eso. —Jasper entornó sus ojos y se devoró su última tostada, se puso de pie y colgó su mochila en uno de sus hombros.

—Nos vemos, ma'. —Dejó un beso sobre la mejilla de mamá y luego pasó junto a mí—. Oh, y… Edward —sonrió con fingida inocencia y se acercó a mi oído—, que quede claro que al menos yo no me duermo luego de la primera ronda —susurró y dio media vuelta para irse.

—¡Cabrón, esa es una mentira que se inventó Leah! —grité, girando mi cuerpo y mirando hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¡Ya sabes, habla con tu ex, no me gustaría que la gente pensara que es un mal de familia!

—¡Jódete, mocoso! —resoplé y volví a darme la vuelta.

Ah, estaba cagadísimo.

Esme estaba con sus brazos cruzados y una de sus cejas alzadas en mi dirección. Suspiré e hice un puchero, tratando de exculparme delante de ella. Mamá negó con su cabeza y se volteó hacia el lavabo para terminar de lavar los platos.

—Me cuesta diferenciar cuál de mis dos hijos es el adolescente. Tienes que dejar de pelear con tu hermano, Edward. —Estaba a punto de reclamar por ello cuando ella se dio vuelta y me apuntó firmemente con su dedo índice—. Es una orden, jovencito.

—Pero… pero… —resoplé—, _¡mamáaa! _—me quejé—, Jasper empezó.

—Cariño, Jasper tiene diecisiete años.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Y tú eres un hombre de veintinueve años! Nueve días más y cumplirás los treinta. —Entorné mis ojos y terminé mi café rápidamente—. Eres un adulto, Edward Masen, no puedes compararte con tu hermano de ese modo. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando llegaste a casa con eso? —Apuntó mi brazo tatuado de mala manera, mamá lo odiaba a muerte—. "Soy un hombre hecho y derecho que puede tomar sus propias decisiones con respecto a su cuerpo y a su vida, ma'" —imitó mi voz deplorablemente—. Bueno, muchachito, no me estoy creyendo mucho esas palabras…

—Vale, ma', sé que soy un adulto. —Me levanté y recogí la gorra que reposaba sobre uno de los taburetes—. Pero con alma de niño. —Le guiñé un ojo a mamá mientras me acomodaba la horrenda gorra. Me acerqué a ella y besé sonoramente su mejilla—. Te amo, pero éste adulto responsable debe irse a trabajar. —Esme sonrió y acarició mi mejilla dulcemente.

—Que tengas un buen día, corazón. Recuerda, siempre usa el chaleco antibalas y no dispares antes de preguntar.

—¿Y a quién carajos voy a disparar? —Alcé una de mis cejas y entorné mis ojos, soltando un bufido. Ojalá y algún día pueda usar la puta pistola, sería el día más feliz de mi maldita vida—. ¿A la señora Cope? —Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Esme. Volví a besar su mejilla fugazmente a modo de despedida y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada.

—¡Oh, corazón, lo olvidaba! —Me detuve justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta—. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación tan amena que tenías con Jasper —reí—, si estás teniendo problemas, podría pedirle a Carlisle que te receta una de esas pastillitas azules…

—_¡Mamáaa!_

…

El día había pasado absurdamente tranquilo, nada más que el papeleo correspondiente había tenido que rellenar. Gracias a la vuelta de clases, la criminal número uno de Forks, luego de derrocar a la señora Cope en el puesto, no tenía tanto tiempo como en vacaciones para sus fechorías. No sabía si sentirme agradecido o pegarme un jodido tiro en la frente. Estaba a punto de acabar mi oh-tan-malditamente-entretenido turno cuando recibí una llamada de Newton –quien había mantenido el apodo de novato–. Él seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de veinte años que se había meado en sus pantalones la primera vez que conocimos a nuestra criminal estrella.

Atendí su llamado, montándome en la patrulla y partiendo al meollo de la cuestión.

—_Diantres, ¿pero qué demonios?... Disculpa, ¿qué, en el infierno, estás haciendo? ¡Saca tus sucias manos de mí! Mira, eunuco, no lo repetiré… ¡Demonios!, ¡he dicho que me sueltes!_

Suspiré sacándome la gorra y mirando el espectáculo frente a mí. Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡Malditas series policiacas!, ¡malditos programas como _911_!, ¡puto CSI que me has jodido la vida! Te pintan una vida emocionante siendo parte de la fuerza policial, atrapando criminales, siendo un puto héroe para tu pueblo. ¿Qué me queda a mí?, Isabella Swan, por supuesto, eso era lo que a mí me quedaba.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de Michael.

—¿Newton?, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo?

—El señor Swan llamó con histerismo porque alguien estaba entrando a su hogar sin su consentimiento, señor. —Newton jaló de las esposas que había puesto en la chiquilla—. Encontré a ésta muchacha intentando ingresar a la morada por la ventana del segundo piso. Allanamiento de morada, sin más.

La chiquilla me miraba completamente enfadada.

¿Qué?, ¡como si esto fuera mi puta culpa!

—Newton… —suspiré rascando mi nuca—. Joder, muchacho, ella es Isabella Swan, _Swan.._. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte? —El novato ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño levemente.

—Sé que es Isabella Swan, señor… —Abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó—. Oh… _Swan_, como el señor Swan —asentí.

—¿Qué hacías escalando tu casa, muchacha?

—¡Perdí las llaves cuando venía desde el instituto! —chilló Isabella, inflando sus mejillas—. ¿Tengo prohibido entrar a mi propia casa ahora? —Me retó con la mirada—. Seth está ahí dentro y no lo dejaré con el viejo ese, el brandy lo dejó _cucú _desde hace tiempo, oficial Masen, ¡está negando a su propia hija!

Estábamos haciendo un escándalo jugoso en el jardín frontal de la casa Swan. Isabella despotricaba contra su padre por la desconocida que le había dicho. Joder, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero ella estaba más preocupada de dejar a su hermanito dentro con el borracho del pueblo. Charles Swan salió por la puerta de la morada tambaleándose, en ese hombre no quedaba nada del antiguo y respetado jefe de policía de Forks. Mierda, se podía confundir fácilmente con uno de los vagabundos que rondaban la plaza central. Isabella resopló junto a mí y chasqueó su lengua, observando la imagen deplorable de su borracho padre.

—¡Llévensela de aquí! —gritó arrastrando las palabras—, ¡es una pequeña ladronzuela!

—Viejo, soy tu hija, con un demonio, ¡salí de esos huevos que te cuelgan hasta las rodillas! —Swan trató de acercarse a su padre pero Michael la tenía firmemente agarrada—. ¡Seth! ¡Seth ven aquí!

Se escucharon unos rápidos pasos dentro de casa que golpeteaban contra la madera, luego el cuerpo de Charles fue empujado hacia adelante dejando así ver a un mocoso de seis años correr hacia la pequeña ladronzuela. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, el niño, entre los brazos de su hermana, miró al que era su padre por sobre su hombro y le sacó la lengua fervientemente.

—¡Llévatelos a los dos!, ¡llévatelos Masen!

—Oficial Masen.

—¡No me vengas con esas, muchachito!, ¡soy tu jodido superior!

—Y una mierda, señor, usted ya no es el superior de nadie… Y sigue siendo _oficial_ Masen.

—¡Llévatelos, _oficialucho_ Masen! —gritó el hombre, alzando su botella de brandy en el aire. Siempre había tenido unas ganas enormes de partirle el rostro, pero, oye, no puedo abusar de mi poder de autoridad—. Quién mierda dice si son mis hijos de todos modos, con esa madre que tienen…

Suspiré y le hice una seña a Newton con mi cabeza. Mike empujó suavemente a Isabella por la espalda, guiándola a la patrulla. La muchacha estuvo balbuceando palabras no tan apropiadas para el hombre que había sido el responsable de su estancia en el mundo, mientras Newton la llevaba a la patrulla. Ella sostenía la mano del niño firmemente entre la suya, Seth seguía sus pasos con obediencia. Charles bebió de la botella de brandy que tenía entre sus manos, hice una mueca, esa jodida mierda era poderosa, mi garganta sufría al pensar en cómo debe quemarle si la bebe sola todos los putos días, bueno, la costumbre debe haberle ayudado.

—Bien, Swan, me encargaré de sus hijos.

—Más te vale hacer bien tu trabajo.

—Estaría encantado de romperle el puto rostro, de eso que no le quepa duda, pero lamentablemente estoy tratando de hacer bien mi trabajo, ¿le queda alguna duda ahora? Tengo una puta paciencia que se me está agotando con usted, realmente. Una palabra más y seguiré sus pasos, abusando de mi autoridad, puede que incluso se le quite la maldita borrachera.

Quise decirle que no éramos una jodida guardería también. Él no podía llamar cada vez que no quisiera poner un ojo sobre sus hijos, pero, infiernos, tengo algo llamado conciencia. Prefería mil veces tener a los mocosos bajo mi vista a que estuvieran en casa aguantando la mierda de un viejo alcohólico como lo era Swan.

—Eres igual de insolente que la mocosa. Ella es una mocosa insolente buena para nada que necesita unas buenas zurras, ¡debí haberle enseñado cuando aún había tiempo! Salió tan jodida como su madre —arrastró las palabras nuevamente—, ¡cuídate de ella muchacho, son unas brujas!, ¡te embrujan con sus tetas y culo, y así te dejan después! —se apuntó a sí mismo y volví a hacer una mueca con mis labios.

Santa mierda.

Yo no quería terminar oliendo a alcohol, con una panza de diez metros y con un olor a mezcla que no te dejaba saber exactamente si el viejo no se lavaba bien entre las piernas o bajo los brazos.

—Gracias por la advertencia, Swan, la tendré en cuenta.

Sí, claro, como si creyera en las malditas palabras de un hombre como él.

Ésta iba a ser una larga noche en la comisaría.

…

—Oficial Masen, reportándose.

La comisaria de Forks estaba en penumbras, había cambiado mi turno diurno del día viernes por el nocturno del lunes con Emmett, el viernes había una especie de reunión de padres en el centro donde Jasper estudia, el único presente en el pueblo de Forks, y no podía faltar, mamá me lo había pedido como un favor ya que ese día ella y Carlisle tenían un jodido evento del hospital en Seattle o algo así. Los turnos nocturnos eran tranquilos, normalmente la estación policial estaba a tu entera disposición, era tanta la maldita tranquilidad que incluso podría correrme una paja y nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido. Pero la mayoría del tiempo solo éramos yo y el novato, y…

—Masen, no es por alterar tu aire pensante, te ves condenadamente bien de ese modo… pero mi panza está pidiendo un poco de comida, si fuera posible, estoy hambrienta, tan estúpidamente hambrienta que me atrevería a decir que te comería de un solo bocado… Y ambos sabemos que no queremos eso, mejor que sea lento, para degustarte deliciosamente.

—¿Puedo comer hamburguesa? Quiero una hamburguesa, Bella.

—No hay hamburguesas aquí, ratita, ni siquiera las hay en casa… ¿Qué esperabas? Aunque, si el oficial Masen se apiada de nosotros… —Ambos me observaron fijamente con una mirada llena de ilusión. No había personas más manipuladoras que ellos.

…Los Swan.

Suspiré y mi vista se posó en la celda que estaba frente a mi escritorio. La chiquilla me observaba desde el lugar, estaba sentada sobre la roñosa camilla, sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho. Ambos Swan tenían el mismo color de cabello y esa naricilla respingona que te desafiaba sin más, solo se diferenciaban en los ojos. Mientras que Isabella tenía los marrones de su padre, Seth había sacado los verdes ojos de su madre. Hace nueve o diez años atrás, cuando Isabella era una nenita y cometió el error de robar mi gorra en una de mis guardias, y apuntando ese como el segundo de sus delitos, había aprendido que llamar a la casa Swan no era una de las mejores ideas. El padre era una mierda y la madre una corredora profesional, háblale sobre sus hijos y no verías ni su sombra. Tener a los chicos conmigo durante mis turnos de noche se había vuelto una rutina, personalmente creo que pasan más tiempo dentro de la comisaria que en su hogar. No los culpo, con unos padres así nadie querría estar en esa casa. E Isabella y Seth eran un pack, la mocosa no se movía de su lugar si el niño no estaba junto a ella.

—Eh, muchacho, ¿podrías traer algunos bocados? —ignoré el grito de Isabella y seguí hablando a través de la radio—, y un café, por favor. Tenemos toda la jodida noche en adelante… Que sean dos, mejor —suspiré, quitándome la gorra y dejándola sobre el escritorio.

—_Las calles están completamente desiertas, señor. Creo que podré cumplir mi tarea, no veo a nadie queriendo cumplir una fechoría ésta noche, la delincuente más peligrosa de Forks está con usted en la comisaría… ¿Cuántas donas serán necesarias para pasar éste turno?_

—Las que creas necesarias, tengo un hambre voraz.

—¡Somos tres!, ¡consigue una hamburguesa! —gritó Isabella.

Ella se había puesto de pie y presionaba su rostro contra las barras de metal. Seth rio, apuntando a su hermana y agarrando su panza. Sonreí ante la visión de su aniñado rostro presionado contra las rejas. Dios, incluso ella lucía más joven de lo que era, su rostro aún tenía esa forma ovalada que generaba ternura en las personas. Un demonio con el rostro de un ángel. Isabella sonrió de vuelta y comenzó a hacer absurdas muecas que sacaron más de una risa en su pequeño hermano. Sí, la niña me sacaba de quicio las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana; pero podía ser una agradable compañía cuando se le daba la gana, porque era eso, una _niña_ después de todo.

Ugh, como Jasper.

—_Llegaré en unos quince minutos, oficial Masen. Cambio y fuera._

—Cambio y fuera.

Michael Newton se había convertido en el chico de los mandados y nunca había abandonado el puesto. Era un buen chico… Y un ferviente fan de Isabella, el pobre muchacho moría por la pequeña bribona, sus azules ojos se agrandaban llenos de amor cuando la tenía frente a él. Swan era harina de otro costal, sabía lo que causaba en el muchacho y lo usaba para su beneficio, la chiquilla podía lucir toda inocente con su apariencia infantil, pero era una fiera indomable que necesitaba unas cuantas zurras para aprender a respetar a sus mayores.

—¿Cenaremos donas? —me preguntó a través de las rejas, sin despegar su rostro de estas. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenadamente escondido bajo la capucha de su característico canguro amarillo, era la una y media de la madrugada y ella lucía como si recién fueran las cinco de la tarde.

—Creo que la hora de la cena pasó hace bastante… ¿Es que acaso has cenado alguna vez en tu vida?

—Bueno, antes de que mamá empezara a empolvar su nariz cada noche… —Hizo una mueca pensativa y luego sonrió—. Sí, cenábamos, créelo o no, Renée tiene un don espectacular para la cocina, hacía un cordero que... —Llevó sus dedos a su boca y los besó uno por uno—. Sip, para chuparse los dedos. Pero bueno, las cenas acabaron por eso, era el momento preferido de papá para tomarse _un _vasito de brandy. Si sabes de qué hablo.

Renée Swan era conocida por su adicción a los polvitos de hornear –entiéndase como la cocaína– y por su gusto por los muchachos mucho más jóvenes que ella. Su última conquista era veinte años más joven. Mientras que Charles Swan, antiguo jefe de policía, había sido dado de baja por su problema con el alcohol y sus insistentes cambios de conducta hacia los muchachos que eran rangos inferiores a él. A eso me refería cuando decía que con esos ejemplos nadie esperaba algo bueno de la adolescente Isabella Swan, mucho menos veían un futuro prometedor para el mocoso.

—Lo siento —murmuré, sintiendo verdadera lástima por ella.

—Yo no —contestó, restándole importancia—, tampoco me venía esa parafernalia de la familia feliz, después de todo. Apariencias, un asco, al menos ahora la gente sabe realmente lo que sucede y… ¡ya ves!, ¡no más odiosas cenas donde tenía que usar vestidos! —Ella sonreía ampliamente, pero en sus ojos de niña podía ver que en el fondo sí le afectaba.

—A las chicas les gusta usar vestidos. A los chicos les gusta que las chicas usen vestidos, al menos eso es lo que dice Jasper, y por lo que yo recuerdo… —Me recliné en mi asiento y crucé mis brazos por sobre mi pecho—. Sí, también me gustaban las chicas con vestidos. ¿Te gusta que las chicas usen vestidos, Seth?

—¿Chicas?, ¡ew! —Hizo una mueca de asco con sus labios—. ¡Tienen piojos!

—Oh, no dirás eso en unos años más, muchachito.

—Muchos, muchos años más. —Entorné mis ojos por las palabras de Isabella—. Y créeme cuando te digo que a mí no querrás verme con un vestido. —Se estremeció con el simple pensamiento—. Mis piernas son como las de un elefante, ¿las has visto? —Ella exageraba, por supuesto, no había chica más delgada y sin curvas que Isabella Swan—. Y Jasper se coge cualquier cosa, tenga faldas o no, mientras haya un orificio disponible dónde clavarse, está bien para él. Su opinión en esto es irrelevante, señor Masen.

—Estás hablando de mi hermano menor.

—Y por eso pienso que debería darme la razón, oficial Masen.

Y una vez más, la chiquilla estaba en lo cierto.

—Solo por ésta vez. —Isabella me guiñó un ojo y sonrió dulcemente.

—Hablando de Jazz, ¿dónde anda ese bribón? No lo vi en clases el día de hoy…

Suspiré y dirigí mi vista al cielo.

Si tan solo supiera dónde se encontraba el irresponsable de mi hermano menor, el cual había estado ignorando mis llamados toda la jodida noche. Jasper es hijo de mamá y su segundo esposo, Carlisle Cullen. Luego de la muerte de papá en el campo de batalla, en Irak, mamá había conocido a un respetable doctor en Chicago. Yo solo tenía siete años cuando Edward padre falleció. Se casaron, fueron felices, Carlisle la trataba como una reina y eso era todo lo que yo pedía. Jasper llegó cuando yo iba por los doce, no nos parecíamos en nada, ni física ni psicológicamente, mi querido hermanito era la versión masculina de la muchacha que tengo frente a mí, obviando su rubio cabello y sus ojos azules, una copia exacta de los de su padre.

El maldito pendejo de mierda vivía para sacarme de mis casillas.

Nos habíamos mudado a Forks hace bastante tiempo, veintinueve años y aún vivía con mi madre, demándenme por eso, pero el desayuno de mamá es de puta madre, me vale verga vivir con ella por el resto de mis días si me tenía la perfecta porción de huevos, tocino y tostadas cada mañana. Jasper se había hecho amigo de Isabella desde un inicio, el cabrón es la versión masculina de Isabella en comportamiento, eran como Bonnie y Clyde, aunque solo la muchacha cometía pequeñas fechorías, mi hermanito era más un rompecorazones.

—¡Donas y café para el largo turno! —chilló Newton entrando a la comisaria, alzando la bandeja con los cafés en una mano y la caja de donas en la otra, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Sonreí y me enderecé en mi lugar a la vez que el muchacho dejaba el pedido sobre el escritorio—. Y una hamburguesa a pedido de la ladronzuela. —Le entregó la hamburguesa a Bella, con las mejillas arreboladas cuando ella se inclinó para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla izquierda. Newton luego volvió a su lugar y se desparramó sobre la silla frente al inmueble.

—Newton, te ascendería por esto. —Sonreí, sacando una dona cubierta en glasé con relleno de dulce de leche. Santa mierda, se me hacía agua la boca. Le di un mordisco y fue el cielo en mis manos, incluso un gemido de satisfacción salió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta—. Sue tiene unas manos de diosa, amo a esa mujer. ¿Crees que a Harry le quede mucho tiempo de vida? Yo cuidaría muy bien de Sue si me tuviera de estas todos los días.

Volví a gemir disfrutando de mi deliciosa dona.

—Newton, creo que deberías encerrar al oficial Masen junto a mí, él acaba de cometer un delito.

Michael y yo observamos a Isabella con el ceño fruncido, ella lucía seria de un momento a otro.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando, Bella?

—Mikey, ¿es que acaso no lo oíste? —Swan entornó sus ojos—. ¡Debería ser ilegal gemir de ese modo!, debería ser ilegal ser tan caliente. Masen, no puedes hacer eso, ¿me has escuchado? Y ahora, ven aquí y dame una de frambuesa.

—Estás loca, muchacha.

—Por ti. —Me guiñó un ojo cuando le entregué la dona—. Pero eso no viene al caso, muero de hambre. —Me arrebató rápidamente la dona de frambuesa cubierta con chispas de chocolate y se la devoró en un segundo, justo frente a mí. Ella lucía más como una niña, incluso ahora podría decir que además lucía inocente—. ¿Por qué Sue no fue mi mamá? Yo la habría halagado por el resto de su vida, ella es simplemente la mejor cocinera de Forks. Lástima que le tocara una hija tan promiscua y de dudosa reputación como Leah… _Leah_, pero qué maldita mujer, ¿no lo crees, _Edward_?

El mocoso Swan dejó de comer su hamburguesa y me observó con lástima.

Era como si él supiera que ese "Edward" no traía nada malditamente bueno. Ella solo me llamaba por mi nombre de pila cuando se cabreaba –sin razón aparente, mujeres, ¿quién carajos las entiende?– conmigo, y Swan se molestaba cada vez que alguien nombraba a Leah, mi ex novia. Absurdo, porque ella era la que la había nombrado en éste momento. Niños, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? La pequeña ladronzuela sentía una posesividad hacia mí que me causaba gracia y un poco de ternura. Por Dios, eran doce años de diferencia los que había entre ambos, sin contar que ella seguía siendo menor de edad. Pero no era un problema alguno para Isabella, la chiquilla simplemente decía lo que sentía, y, según ella, Leah había tomado algo que era suyo sin su permiso, por lo tanto, merecía una muerte dolorosa en la hoguera.

Bueno, que va, después de que Leah dijera que no duraba más de una ronda, podría dejarla hacerlo.

Pueden meterse con todo, menos con el pene de un hombre, joder.

—Leah no es _tan_ así.

—Claro, oficial, y tú no eres un estúpido por defenderla después de lo que te hizo.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre los insultos? Soy un oficial, merezco respeto, ya sabes lo que te pasará si no me lo das. —Mi voz fue firme y concisa. Isabella se disculpó en un susurro—. Ella se enamoró de otro hombre, punto, no hay nada más qué decir por eso, al menos tuvo los cojones de decírmelo. Así es la vida, pequeña ladronzuela, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.

—No creo que algún día pueda entender que alguien te cambie a ti por la momia de Sam. —Sonreí tenuemente ante sus palabras—. Y tú, que eres el gran acreedor de "la edad importa" vienes y me dices eso de "se enamoró". ¡El anciano de Sam le lleva alrededor de cuarenta años a tu querida casquivana! Su pene debe expulsar semen en polvo a estas alturas. —Se estremeció e hizo una mueca de desagrado, sacando la lengua.

—¡Isabella!

Newton se destornillaba de la risa, agarrando su panza fervientemente. Yo trataba por todos los medios de lucir imperturbable, no podía reírme de sus palabras por muy ciertas que fueran. No estuve enamorado de Leah, la quise y creo que aún la estimo un poco, pero no para sufrir enormemente por romper nuestra relación de la noche a la mañana con un jodido "no eres tú, soy yo". ¡Vamos!, ¿es que había un maldito cliché más penoso que ese? Aunque de todas maneras mi ego bajó uno decibeles cuando me enteré que Sam Uley, el viejo de la gasolinera que tenía unos sesenta y cinco años, era la nueva conquista y próximo esposo de Leah Clearwater. Si ella decía que yo me dormía luego del sexo, ya quiero saber lo que va a decir del anciano de su esposo, solo espero que no pretenda matarlo de un infarto en pleno acto sexual, aunque, coño, ¡sería de puta madre ver eso!

—La verdad es dolorosa, dicen. Me apiado de esa pobre mujer, ojalá cuando yo tenga treinta a ti todavía te funcione la cosa, no querremos tener problemas de ese aspecto en nuestra relación, Masen, ¿verdad? —Alzó una de sus cejas con sugestión y yo me atraganté con el café a mitad de camino. Newton no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de Isabella.

La nena estaba loca, completamente.

—Come en silencio, niña. —Frunció el ceño e infló sus mejillas infantilmente por el apelativo que utilicé para llamarla. Resopló y dio media vuelta, volviendo a sentarse en la camilla, ésta vez dándonos la espalda—. Algún día me matará —murmuré por lo bajo.

—Ella está realmente loca por usted, oficial.

—Es una chiquilla, no sabe realmente lo que quiere en la vida, nadie lo sabe a esa edad, ¡mira lo que yo hice! —negué con mi cabeza y le di un sorbo a mi café, mostrándole mi brazo cubierto en tatuajes—. Tal vez ve en mí la figura paterna que necesita, no lo sé, ¿cómo le dicen a esa mierda?, ¿el complejo de Electra** (1)**? Da igual, un día se dará cuenta de que hay chicos de su edad que son mejores que yo.

—Para el amor no hay edad, oficial Masen, eso es lo que mamá siempre dice. Ella y papá se llevan diez años, mamá tenía veinte cuando se casaron. —Newton se encogió de hombros y mordió su dona.

—¿Quién carajos eres?, ¿Dr. Phil **(2)**? —resoplé, terminando mi café rápidamente.

Ésta era una de las razones por las que Jasper me llamaba asalta cunas.

Su amiga del alma tenía un enamoramiento conmigo. ¿Mi jodida culpa?, no lo creo. ¿Es mi culpa ser tan irresistible?, culpa de mamá y papá por hacerme con amor y crear a ésta perfección de hombre.

—Tengo sueño, Bella. —Seth refregó sus ojos.

—Ven aquí, ratita, siéntate en mi regazo. —El niño le hizo caso, sentándose en su regazo. Swan lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura, instándolo a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho—. Duerme tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Siempre, mujer maravilla. —Se acurrucó en los brazos de su hermana, cerrando los ojos.

—Así es, siempre.

Cuando la muchacha dejó un beso sobre el tope de la cabeza de su hermanito, desvié la mirada. Me sentí como un maldito espiando ese momento íntimo de los dos, pero qué demonios podía hacer, los tenía frente a mí, con un demonio. Isabella siguió los pasos de su hermano una hora después, luego de comer tres donas más y aceptar una de las sodas que Michael le había traído, a regañadientes. El novato cabeceaba en la silla, su gorro caía graciosamente sobre su rostro. Eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada cuando el teléfono de la estación comenzó a sonar, lo contesté con velocidad para no despertar a los muchachos que habían tenido una larga noche.

—_¿Edward?, ¿eres tú?_

—¿Jasper?, ¡¿dónde demonios andas idiota?! —chillé entre dientes, tratando de no alzar la voz—. Llevo horas tratando de localizarte, joder muchacho, ¿sabes acaso la hora que es?, ¿por qué no podías contestar el puto teléfono?

—_Bájale, estás peor que mamá. Estoy bien, es solo que llegué a casa y no había nadie, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías éste turno? _—suspiré y refregué mi rostro con una de mis manos para alejar el sueño—. _No importa, iré a hacerte compañía, puedo dormir en una de las celdas, me aterra ésta jodida casa, ¿sabías que abren las puertas en las noches? Tenemos fantasmas, hermano._

—Lo que digas, trae unas mantas, Isabella, Seth y Newton están aquí y hace un frío de puta madre. Cierra bien la puerta de casa, y por favor, conduce a una velocidad prudente.

—_Claro como el agua, oficial Masen. —_Entorné mis ojos y corté la llamada.

—No necesito unas mantas —murmuró una suave voz.

Me puse de pie y caminé lentamente hasta la celda, Isabella seguía dándome la espalda. Ella decía no tener frío pero su menudo cuerpo temblaba tenuemente, casi imperceptible. Había acomodado el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la estrecha camilla en la que estaba, se había quitado el canguro amarillo para cubrir el cuerpo del enano. Ella decía no tener frío y allí estaba, sentada a orillas de la cama, luciendo solo una roñosa polera musculosa que solía ser de un color blanco. Sonreí y me recargué contra las rejas, observándola por un tiempo.

—Estás temblando. —Mis ojos se fijaron en su playera y cómo la delgadez de ésta dejaba al descubierto sus erectos pezones, ¿es que no sabía de la existencia de los sujetadores?—. Tu cuerpo dice claramente lo contrario, ¿a quién quieres engañar?

—¿Me estás echando el ojo, Masen? —Sus ojos se movieron a sus pechos—. Sé que existen los brasieres, por si te lo preguntabas, pero éstas realmente no los necesitan. —Me sonrió cínicamente—. Son cosas incómodas de todos modos, y mis pechos son tan pequeños que pueden sostenerse por sí solos. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Vale, muero de frío, podrías darme un poco de calor corporal, ¿qué dices?, prefiero eso a unas mantas. —Me miró con un brillo de diversión bailando en sus orbes chocolate, con una inteligente sonrisilla en sus labios—. ¿Sabes?, éste año cumplo la mayoría de edad…

—¿Ah sí? —Alcé mis cejas y me encogí de hombros—. Éste año cumplo treinta, ¿te dice eso algo?

—¿Mientras más viejo más bueno?

—Aparte —ella rio—, todos cumplimos años éste año, niña, y el otro año, y así.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, suelo preferir que la gente me llame Bella, incluso prefiero que me llames ladronzuela como lo hacías cuando era niña… Cuando _era_ una niña, ¿entiendes?, tiempo pasado, deja de llamarme así. —Infló sus mejillas infantilmente una vez más—. Ah, y sobre mi cumpleaños… Es importante porque cumpliré la mayoría de edad, oficial, ¡bienvenido el acoso consentido! Ya no tendrá que tener miedo de alguna demanda por abuso de menores, que conste. —Me guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

—Ni aunque tuvieras veinte, pequeña ladronzuela.

—¿Tan fea estoy? Y yo que tenía pensado regalarte cada pétalo de mi flor.

—Cierra la boca, Isabella. —Fruncí el ceño y me adentré en la celda, tomando asiento sobre el colchón. Isabella se cruzó de brazos y sonrió—. ¿Tu flor?, ¿es verdad esto? Yo necesito una mujer, no una niña. —Rodé mis ojos—. Dale eso a un muchacho como tú.

—Yo no quiero un muchacho, quiero un hombre y te quiero a ti, oficial Masen.

—Será mejor que guardes silencio y vuelvas a dormir.

—_Nah_, ¿por qué?, no quiero callarme ahora… Si estuviste con Leah, demonios que puedes estar conmigo. —Nuestros cuerpos se acercaban inconscientemente, acercando nuestros rostros en el proceso—. Y si quieres que me calle… —Me observó bajo sus pestañas y sonrió coquetamente—. Pues cállame —susurró con una ronca voz.

Sonreí lentamente y acerqué mi rostro aún más al suyo. Mujeres, la edad que sea que tengan, les gusta tan jodidamente tentar al destino, empujarnos hasta el límite, y después se quejan, joder. Isabella me observaba con sus brillantes ojos chocolate, la sonrisa inteligente había desaparecido de sus labios que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos, sus pómulos estaban de un tenue color rosa y su respiración se aceleraba a cada milímetro que yo acercaba mis labios a los suyos. Cuando nuestros labios estaban apenas rozándose ella cerró los ojos.

—Tú estás loca —murmuré sobre sus labios—, te pondré una jodida cinta en los labios si es necesario para que cierres la boca, _niña_.

Y me alejé, soltando una enorme carcajada al ver la frustración en su aniñado rostro.

—Y es así como me dejas con las ganas, claro, después somos las mujeres las que andamos tentando por ahí… ¿Te das cuenta del daño que hiciste?, ¡tú simplemente no puedes dejarme así de expectante!

—Sí puedo, y lo hice, _niña._ —Le guiñé un ojo y salí de la celda antes de que cometiera una jodida locura.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, Masen!

Ah, estaba seguro de que no lo haría, ella amaba ésta mierda de las venganzas y se me venía una buena. Caminé hacia mi escritorio y tomé una cinta adhesiva del cajón, me giré hacia Isabella y le mostré la cinta, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Guardarás silencio o tendré que usar esto?

—Y por esto digo que eres un jodido asalta cuna, hermano. —Jasper silbó por lo bajo, cerrando la puerta de la comisaría tras de sí—. ¿Qué onda?, ¿te viene eso de la dominación?, ¿a tu edad? Me preocupa, oficial, podrías desgarrarte algo o sufrir lumbago si haces mucho esfuerzo.

—Cierra el pico, Jasper.

—¿Eres uno de esos, Masen? Mamá estuvo leyendo esa basura de 50 sombras de Grey cuando el bdsm fue el _boom_ del momento, le pasé una miradita, déjame decirte que no hay mucho qué hacer ahí, unas esposas por aquí, unas nalgadas por allá… Nada que no haya soñado antes, así que no me importa experimentar, para que lo sepas.

—Ah, joder tú, deja de coquetear con mi hermano, es enfermo, él podría ser _tú_ hermano mayor.

—Y eso sería incesto, ¿te imaginas tuviera un hermano tan caliente? Demonios, yo sería una pecadora de lo peor, me escabulliría a su pieza por las noches y probablemente lo espiaría mientras se ducha… Pensándolo bien, sería algo bueno tenerlo en casa… Podría cambiártelo por Seth. —Jazz negó con su cabeza con fuerza—. Bien, está bien, ¿cuánto quieres por tu hermano?

—Un polvo.

—En tus sueños, polla floja.

Solté una enorme carcajada que llegó a despertar a Mike de un salto y al niño. Jasper resopló y le lanzó una de las mantas que traía consigo a Isabella, la cual le llegó de lleno en la cara. La relación que estos dos tenían era así, casi tan parecida a como yo me trataba con Jasper.

—¡Que no tengo la polla floja!

—¿Es que alguien más te lo ha dicho? —Isabella alzó una de sus cejas mientras volvía a hacer que Seth durmiera, cubriéndolo tiernamente con la manta que Jasper le había tirado—. Yo que tú me entro a preocupar, hombre.

—¿Se lo dijiste, cierto?, ¡le dijiste que ésta mañana me habías dicho esto y ahora ella no dejará el tema!

Isabella observó en mi dirección y sonrió abiertamente, ignoró a Jasper que seguía soltando palabras y habló.

—Ya ves, Masen, tenemos más en común de lo que piensas.

Sí, claro, tenemos cosas en común y doce años de diferencia.

Una mierda.

* * *

**(1) **Consiste en una atracción afectiva de la niña en la figura del padre.

**(2) **Es una personalidad televisiva de Estados Unidos, psicólogo y autor, actualmente el anfitrión de su propio programa de televisión, El show del Dr. Phil.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Segunda actualización de la semana, el turno de Se Busca. Bien, aquí les cuelgo el primer capítulo, para las chicas que me preguntaron. Edward actualmente tiene 29 años como aquí dice, está pronto a cumplir los 30, y Bella es una mocosa de 17. Aunque, bueno, como podrán notar el oficial Masen es más que un tanto inmaduro en su vida familiar y es un hijo de mamá jajajaja. Esta es como una pequeña introducción, si bien el fic es como todos mis fics de romance/humor, aquí de todas maneras habrá un poquitín de situaciones no tan graciosas por la vida de Bella más que nada, ya que sus padres son bastante peculiares y la niña debe hacerce cargo de su hermanito Seth. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Rose y Emmett, y claro que habrán más de estos encontrones entre Bella y Edward. Alguien me preguntó en un rr porqué la diferencia de edad, y las respuesta es esta: No tengo ni la más puta idea, simplemente quería hacerlo XDDDDDDDDD Bueno, como siempre, ¡ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo al igual que el otro!

Nos estamos leyendo, y ya saben, cualquier duda, queja o lo que sea su cariño que tengan, solo díganmelo ;3

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!**

Lamb.


	3. Siete años y Un día

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo obviamente pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, si fuera mío no estaría publicando aquí, los más probable sería que estuviera despilfarrando el dinero en juegos de azar y hombrezuelos (?)

* * *

**Se busca: Bella Swan.**

**Summary:** "Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera" Tattward. Olderward. OoC. TH. AU. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias enorrrmes a __**Sarai GN**__, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por ayudarme con los errores de esta nueva locura (para que vean lo floja que me he vuelto en revisar y ella es uno de los dulces más que me ayuda)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **Siete años y un día.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Tiene la edad suficiente para saber que lo que cuelga no es la luma"._

_._

_._

_._

—Ha sido un placer pasar la noche en su compañía, oficial Masen.

Ese fue el saludo que me recibió por la mañana cuando abrí la celda donde se encontraba Isabella y su pequeño hermano Seth. La chiquilla salió del calabozo sosteniendo la mano de Seth entre las suyas. El niño me sonrió temerosamente y se agarró al brazo de su hermana con ambas manos. Me acuclillé a su altura y sonreí, desordenando su cabello. Las mejillas del mocoso se tornaron rosas y nuevamente sonrió, ésta vez con una pizca de vergüenza.

—Que tengas un buen entrenamiento, campeón. Isabella se encargará de decirme cuándo es tu juego para que vayamos a hacerte barra, ¿eh? —Alcé mis cejas y el nene rio—. Cuídate, no te metas en problemas como tu hermana. —Mis ojos se desviaron a la mayor de los Swan, quien sonreía angelicalmente—. Si necesitas ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme, enano.

—Hasta otro día, oficial. —Isabella dejó un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

—¡Nos vemos, oficial Masen! —Seth agitó su mano a modo de despedida cuando iba dejando la comisaría junto a su hermana mayor—. ¿Puedo ser policía también yo cuando crezca, Bella?

—Tú puedes ser todo lo que quieras, ratita.

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando los hermanos Swan abandonaron la comisaría. El niño tenía entrenamiento de baseball, por lo que había mencionado la ladronzuela, y debían llegar a la hora. Me quedé un rato más allí junto a Michael, terminando el papeleo correspondiente del día anterior. Deberíamos contratar una secretaria o algo así, estaba harto de hacer papeleos, harto de archivos, malditamente harto de corchetear mis dedos cada vez que archivaba un nuevo documento que siempre decía lo mismo "Actividad del día: comer donas a la espera de que alguien se apiade de nosotros y cometa algún maldito delito de verdad". Tendría que haber elegido otra puta profesión, ¡ni siquiera pagaban bien! Debería haberme metido al ejército tal cual lo hizo Edward padre, joder, tenías que llevarle la contraria a mamá, Masen, como siempre.

—Y ese fue nuestro último informe, señor.

—Puedes tomarte la tarde, Newton —suspiré, sacándome la gorra y desordenando mi cabello—, Emmett estará aquí, no será necesario que vengas a no ser que sea una emergencia. —Entorné mis ojos y el novato rio—. Así que sí, eres un bastardo con suerte porque aquí no _existen_ las emergencias.

—¿Y si el gato del señor Uley se queda nuevamente atascado en el entretecho?

El gato del señor Uley.

¿Ya ven de lo que hablo?

Ese era otro de nuestros trabajos, rescatar gatos.

—Entonces, compañero, tendrías que dejar de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo, porque no hay manera de que yo vaya donde ese vejestorio y aguante sus mierdas por un maldito gato. Tengo suficiente con Swan, Uley es todo tuyo.

—Y… ¿y si hacemos un trueque? —Entrecerré mis ojos hacia él. Mike se removía incómodo en su lugar, sus mejillas estaban rojas y hacía una extraña mueca con sus labios—. Ya sabe, yo me encargo del señor Swan y usted del gato del señor Uley.

—¿Por qué querría yo hacer eso?

—Y… ¿y si le regalo una caja con extra donas?

Aquí sucedía una mierda extraña, de eso estaba seguro.

—Newton, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Uh, es solo… —el novato carraspeó—, es la señorita Clearwater.

—¿Leah?, ¿qué hay con ella?

—Verá, ella siempre… ella… cada vez que llama porque el gato está atascado en el entretecho, voy como un policía dispuesto a ayudar a su comunidad. Pero… uh… ella también me hace arreglar sus cañerías… Eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez, creo…

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

—Cito textualmente. —Me crucé de brazos esperando que hablara—: "Oficial Newton, muchas gracias por rescatar al Señor Norris, ¿tendría tiempo de destapar mi cañería? Sam siempre llega cansado luego de su trabajo en la gasolinera y mi cañería _necesita_ ser destapada". —Solté una enorme carcajada mientras él seguía hablando—. No entiendo qué tiene que ver el cansancio del señor Uley con la cañería. —Newton ladeó la cabeza, genuinamente confundido.

—Hombre, eres una blanca paloma. —Reí nuevamente y palmeé su hombro—. Con mayor razón te cedo la tarea de rescatar al Señor Norris. Puto gato y sus putos dueños —negué con mi cabeza sin dejar de sonreír—, la próxima vez que Leah te haga destapar su cañería, dile que la herramienta que cargas no sirve para esas funciones.

—¿Sabe? Ella también comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, y mordía su labio inferior… ¿Cuando ustedes eran pareja, también le pedía que destapara su cañería?, ¿ella hacía esas cosas raras igual?, ¿por eso fue que terminaron? Yo lo hubiera hecho, me da miedo.

—Oh, ella me rogaba que destapara su maldita cañería.

—Comprendo…, como usted tiene más experiencia en el área de la fontanería, debería ir con el señor Uley.

Suspiré y refregué mi rostro con una de mis manos.

Señor, ¿qué demonios hice para merecer esto?

—Newton. —Me acerqué a él y puse ambas de mis manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente.

—Señor, sí señor.

—Leah no hablaba de fontanería.

—¿No lo hacía? —Su ceño se frunció con verdadera confusión—. ¿Y qué otra cañería…?

—Hombre, joder, ¡ella quería que la follaras! —Los ojos de Mike se abrieron de dos en dos—. Ella estaba pidiendo que la jodieras, muchacho. Su maldita vagina es la cañería, y tu puto pene es la herramienta que necesitaba para destaparla. —Entrecerré mis ojos—. ¿Entiendes o debo explicarlo con manzanitas?

—Ella quería…

—Uh-huh.

—Coito…

Rodé mis ojos por la palabra que utilizó.

—Sexo, sí.

—¿Y qué hay con el señor Uley?

—Vaya a saber yo si al viejo se le para. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Oh.

—Oh —lo imité, soltando una risotada luego—. Tendremos que hablar más seguido de estas cosas. —Volví a darle unas palmaditas a su espalda, él aún no salía del estupor—. Tal vez la próxima vez tengas un polvo.

—Sí, tal vez la próxima vez… —murmuró como ido.

Me alejé de él sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de mi rostro, Michael Newton era el muchacho más inocente que había conocido en mi vida. Estaba por abandonar la comisaría cuando escuché un gritito de terror proveniente de los adentros de la estancia, observé sobre mi hombro y vi a Mike, quien tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro.

—¡Oficial Masen, pero yo soy virgen! —chilló con un agudo tono de voz.

Había empezado bien la maldita mañana, llena de carcajadas.

Salí de la comisaría a eso de las doce y media o tal vez una, y me dirigí al restobar que llevaba la esposa del oficial McCarthy y que solo quedaba a unas cuadras de la comisaría. Era un pequeño restorán rústico que Rosalie cuidaba con su vida, servía unos almuerzos de puta madre, para chuparse los dedos. Sobre todo con la cazuela de carne, joder, ésta era otra mujer que había bajado del olimpo para satisfacer mi apetito. Por las noches podías ir a tomar un trago luego del turno, casi siempre me pasaba por allí para tomar una cerveza con Emmett y los muchachos. Al entrar, me acerqué inmediatamente al mesón donde se encontraba Rose. Mi rubia amiga me sonrió y limpió sus manos en el paño con el cual iba a comenzar a limpiar la superficie frente a mí.

—Ocho días para tu cumpleaños, ocho días para que entres al club de los treinta y _siempre_, campeón. ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo?, puedo cerrar el bar esa noche si lo quieres. —Rosie me guiñó un ojo y siguió limpiando.

—Finalmente seré parte del club de los ancianos, ¿se juntan los viernes a hornear galletas o qué mierda? —Golpeó mi hombro levemente con su puño, soltando una risita—. Tengo turno ese día —suspiré, encogiéndome de hombros y le resté importancia—, sabes cómo es esto, Rosie… ¿Cómo están los niños? —Le di un sorbo a mi café, esperando la respuesta de la rubia mujer. Ella siguió limpiando el mesón frente a mí con el paño, dudando sobre hablar o no—. Sabes que también soy tu amigo, mujer, si no quieres decirme…

—Elijah está con su padre, es el día designado para sus visitas —murmuró, sin despegar sus ojos del mesón—. No sé qué estamos haciendo realmente, Edd. Emmett está tratando de ayudarme con esto de la custodia, pero Royce… —Rosalie suspiró con pesadez—, él está forrado en dinero.

—Hey, tranquila, sabes que Elijah tiene una asquerosa relación con ese cabrón, el enano ama a Emmett, con todo el dinero del mundo no podría ganarse el cariño de su hijo… Además está Bree, vamos, Eli ama a su hermana, todos amamos a su hermana, el mocoso no querría dejarte solo porque el bastardo que puso el esperma tiene más dinero. Es un niño de trece años, dale algo de crédito.

—Emmett quiere darle su apellido. —Una hermosa sonrisa se posó en los rosados labios de Rose, sonreí de vuelta por sus palabras—. Cuando Emm le hizo la pregunta a Eli sobre si quería tener su apellido, mi niño lloró, estaba tan feliz. —Los ojos azules de mi rubia amiga se llenaron de lágrimas—. Solo espero que Royce nos deje en paz.

—Lo hará, ya verás, Rosie.

—¿Por qué infiernos hiciste llorar a mi mujer?

La puerta del restobar se abrió, mostrando a mi compañero de servicio. Emmett lucía sus vestimentas civiles el día de hoy, en uno de sus brazos llevaba una bolsa repleta de verduras y en su otra mano sostenía la de su hija, Bree Ann, un angelito de seis años que se ganaba el corazón de todo el mundo con esos ojazos azules que tenía. "Heaven" había abierto unos tres años atrás, cuando ellos habían llegado al pueblo junto a dos pequeñines, Emmett había sido trasladado de sección por una disputa que había tenido con el padre biológico de su hijo mayor, Elijah. Ese hijo de puta que solo sabía cagarles la existencia. Me había hecho amigo de ambos padres, eran tranquilos, Rosalie llevaba el restobar con inteligencia, la gente del pueblo la quería al igual que a Emmett y a sus niños, estaban excelente hasta que el portador de semen perdido apareció nuevamente.

Odiaba a esos hijos de puta.

No se aparecían nunca en la vida de los mocosos, pero si un día se acordaban que habían dejado descendencia por ahí, se desataba el infierno. De un día para otro los jodidos esperaban que los niños sintieran un mágico amor por ellos. Con ellos me daban ganas de ocupar mi empolvada arma.

—¡Tío Edd! —Abrí mis brazos para darle un caluroso abrazo a mi princesa—. ¡Papá me compró una muñeca!

—¿En serio?, ¿es tan hermosa como tú?, no lo creo. —Hice una mueca con mis labios causando que riera, moviendo las dos coletas castañas que aparecían en lo alto de su cabeza. Miré a su padre y sonreí—. Hice llorar a tu mujer de felicidad, deberías intentarlo, en cualquier momento me la dejo para mí, ¿eh?

—Vete a la… —Me levantó el dedo medio para evitar decir una palabrota frente a su princesa—. Primero quieres bajarle a Sue al viejo Harry y ahora vas por mi Rosie, búscate tu propia mujer, Masen, o tal vez tu propia _niña_… —gruñí por las malditas palabras de Emmett, cabrón, él hacía esos comentarios de lo más divertido.

—Y hablando del rey de Roma… —murmuró Rosalie, observando fijamente hacia la puerta.

Ahí venía entrando mi tormento, usando su canguro amarillo y unos auriculares en los oídos. Chocó accidentalmente con una pareja de ancianos que iba saliendo, extrañamente les sonrió con amabilidad y sostuvo la puerta abierta para que salieran. Joder, eso fue más que extraño diría yo, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando con Swan? Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus marrones ojos se posaron en mi persona, como si tuviera un detector, sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a paso lento. Emmett trataba de disimular la risa y Rose se había quedado en silencio de un momento a otro.

Rosalie le tenía cierto recelo a Isabella.

—Mi gozo en un pozo, demonios.

—Ven, Bree, ven con mamá. —Rosalie estiró sus brazos hacia Bree Ann, quien se negaba a dejarme ir.

—¡Quiero quedarme con tío Edd, mami!

—Bree Ann, ven con mamá —usó un tono de voz que no dejaba derecho a réplica. Justo cuando Isabella se sentó junto a mí, la niña estiró sus brazos hacia su madre, quien –no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a la pequeña ladronzuela– desapareció en la cocina.

—Bueno, creo que no soy bienvenida aquí. Debí suponerlo, el sitio se llama "Heaven" y yo claramente pertenezco al infierno. Tampoco es como si esto se pegara. —Se inclinó hacia atrás y le guiñó un ojo a un sonriente Emmett—. Así que puedes estar tranquilo, es una falla que solo yo tengo, creo que es hereditaria, puedes decírselo a tu mujer para que no salga huyendo con la niña cada vez que me vea. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día desde que te dejé ésta mañana?

—Estaba bastante bien hasta que apareciste, nuevamente.

—Eres cruel, Masen, y yo que venía con toda la predisposición de ser una buena chica el día de hoy.

Rosalie volvió minutos después, seguía con el ceño fruncido e ignoraba a Isabella olímpicamente. La rubia comenzó a atender a aquellas personas que se encontraban sentadas en el mesón amenamente, dándoles calurosas sonrisas y prestando un servicio que muchos catering envidiarían. A todos. Todos menos la pequeña ladronzuela. La mocosa era como un jodido fantasma para Rose, era como si el maldito asiento junto a mí estuviera vacío. La muchacha comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el mesón para llamar su atención, pero, infiernos, cuando Rose se ponía en modo oscuro no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Si no le tenía aprecio a una persona ella podía ser bastante dura, y algo me dice que claramente Swan estaba en su lista negra.

—Rose…

—¿Necesitas algo más, Edward? —habló con demasiada dulzura y me sonrió fingidamente.

—Dame un almuerzo.

—Acabas de comer, Edd. —Entrecerró sus ojos y apoyó sus brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra. Alcé una de mis cejas y me crucé de brazos. ¿Realmente estaba jugando a esto?, ¿cuántos años tenía?, ¿quince?—. ¿No prefieres una cerveza? Va por la casa.

—No quiero alcohol —por más que malditamente lo necesitara— estoy de turno y… Bueno, joder, mujer, tal vez quedé con hambre… —Me rasqué la nuca, sintiéndome nervioso de un momento a otro. Emmett estaba observando todo como un vil desgraciado. Debería saber controlar a su mujer—. ¿Me darás otro almuerzo o tendré que irme con el estómago no-satisfecho? Debería pesarte en la conciencia que un cliente no salga satisfecho con el servicio… —Ella rodó sus ojos y resopló con exasperación.

—Vale, enseguida lo traigo. —Y caminó hacia la cocina.

—¡Hey, oye, yo estoy aquí tratando de ordenar hace una barbaridad de tiempo! —chilló Isabella, y lo único que recibió fue que Rosalie diera un enorme portazo al entrar a la cocina—. Genial, ella me odia y me moriré de hambre, simplemente genial.

—Rosie no te odia, ladronzuela, ella solo…, no te tiene mucha estima.

—Emmett, es básicamente la misma mierda, ¿sabes? —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No, no realmente, Rosie no le tiene mucha estima porque Elijah…

—Aquí tienes tu plato, Edward. —Rosalie dejó el plato sobre el mesón con más fuerza de la necesaria, mandándonos a callar rápidamente. Volvió a limpiar sus manos y ésta vez su _dulce_ actitud fue dirigida hacia McCarthy—. ¿Ibas a decir algo, amor?

—Uh, n-no, nada. —Emmett rió nerviosamente.

—_Marica _—murmuré, tosiendo para tratar de camuflar la palabra. Mi amigo me golpeó el hombro con su puño—. Ten, Isabella, aquí tienes. —Le entregué el plato de comida a la muchacha que me miraba un tanto confundida.

¿Qué tenía esto de extraño? Era un maldito almuerzo.

—Disculpe, oficial, pero… ¿qué cree que está haciendo?

—¿Ayudándote a comer algo? Creí que tenías hambre. —Fruncí el ceño—. Mírate, estás flaca, come.

Sus grandes ojos marrones me observaron con una extraña emoción por un período de tiempo que me incomodó como la mierda, y me pareció más largo que todos estos treinta años que he estado en ésta tierra.

—Gracias, pero no, _gracias_. No necesito que pagues por mi comida, no estoy pidiendo limosnas… aún, cuando lo haga siéntete libre de hacerlo, Masen, pero yo tengo mi propio dinero y compraré mi propia comida por mis medios.

¿Ahora qué demonios pasaba? Maldición.

Isabella trataba de lucir apacible, oh, pero esos ojos no me engañaban a mí. Allí, entre sus pozos chocolate, brillaba una pizca de molestia que estaba dirigida exclusivamente hacia mí, además, estaba haciendo esa mueca con sus labios que decía claramente "vete a la mierda, puedo cuidarme sola". ¡No entendía malditamente nada!, ¡solo estaba tratando de ser un buen samaritano! Rosalie no iba a prestarle atención, era capaz de ignorar a la mocosa toda la tarde si era necesario, ¿qué había hecho de malo?, ella había mencionado que moriría de hambre, _¡boom!,_ ¡le traje un puto plato de comida y además gratis!

—Mira, mocosa, solo estaba intentado ser amable, si no quieres comer pues bien, más para mí. —Le quité el maldito plato y comencé a comer de él, siendo que no tenía hambre alguna. Niña del demonio.

—¡Bien! —Sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre Rose, justo en ese instante la puerta del restorán se abrió con un gran estruendo y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Elijah era un mocoso de trece que aún no lograba desarrollarse del todo, era completamente delgado y tenía su cabellera rubia casi por los hombros. Había tanto pelo en esa maldita cabeza que a veces no sabías si el niño tenía ojos, porque, joder, no se veía nada de esa cara. El chiquillo entró corriendo completamente molesto, podía ver el humo salir de sus oídos. Pasó de largo a todos, a Emmett, estaba a punto de pasar de largo a su madre, pero Rose lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Elijah?

El niño suspiró, quitándose uno de los auriculares, ocultando su rostro entre esa mata de pelo rubio que traía.

—Estoy bien, mamá —murmuró con la cabeza gacha, soltando un exasperado suspiro—, ¿puedo irme ahora?

—Generalmente cuando un adolescente dice que está bien, significa todo lo contrario. Yo que tú lo tendría en la mira, los mocosos de hoy en día les ha dado por toda esa basura emo de andar cortando sus cuerpos, odiando al mundo y gritando a los cielos porqué la vida es tan cruel. —Los celestes ojos de Elijah se posaron sobre Isabella que seguía hablando—. Adolescentes, son irritantes la mayor parte del tiempo con esa bipolaridad absurda que adoptan.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde que tú entras en ese grupo? Eres una adolescente también, Isabella. —Ella sonrió abiertamente y le guiñó un ojo a Eli, quien se sonrojó furiosamente por el movimiento de la mocosa.

—Cierto —rió—, pero yo aprendí a llevar la vida de otra manera. Amiguito —se inclinó sobre el mesón, para acercar su rostro al de Elijah—, no hagas una tontería y deja los problemas a los adultos, nadie los mandó a tener hijos de todos modos, ¿acaso pedimos estar aquí? No, así que ellos lo arreglen.

—¡Isabella!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Yo no pedí nacer en la familia que nací, afortunadamente yo no estaba ahí cuando papá introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de mamá y, para la suerte de todos, fui el esperma vencedor. Así que, amiguito, lo que sea que te haga traer esa —movió su mano frente al rostro de Elijah y prosiguió con una mueca—, esa cara de culo que traes, no vale la pena.

—¿Qué cara de culo?, ¡no se ve su cara! —Isabella entornó sus ojos y tomó el rostro de Elijah entre sus manos.

El mocoso iba a explotar de lo rojo que estaba.

La pequeña ladronzuela le sonrió a la vez que despejaba su rostro, quitando aquellos mechones que lo cubrían con completa dulzura y una lentitud extrema. Ella era delicada y cariñosa, como una madre en acción, estaba tratando a Elijah de la misma forma en que trataba a Seth. Cuando finalmente el cabello de Eli estuvo peinado a la perfección, dejando así su rostro despejado y sus grandes orbes celestes al descubierto, Isabella suspiró.

—¿Por qué en el infierno cubres tu rostro? Eres un niño adorable. —Ella arrugó su nariz y, soltando el rostro de un muy sonrojado Elijah, le dio un pequeño toque a la nariz del mocoso con su dedo índice—. Si tuvieras unos años más… —Fruncí el ceño profundamente a sus palabras.

¿Si tuviera unos años más, qué, exactamente?

—¿Eres… Eres tú, Isabella? —le preguntó Eli, observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Isabella Swan, Bella Swan, la pequeña ladronzuela, puedes llamarme como sea. —Estiró su mano sonriente hacia el niño, quien la tomo de manera reverencial.

—E-Elijah King —murmuró bajo su aliento, sin soltar la mano de Isabella.

Emmett carraspeó tras de mí, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no reírse a costas de su hijo. Creo que lo hacía más por Rosalie, Rose observaba el intercambio entre los dos adolescentes como si fuera la peor mierda en éste mundo. Creo que incluso estuvo a punto de darle un infarto severo cuando Elijah estrechó la mano de Isabella y le sonrió dulcemente, como si por primera vez en su vida el mocoso hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo entendía. Alguien había hecho una nueva amiga y mamá no estaba lo que se puede decir contenta con eso.

—Un gusto, Eli. —El sonrojo del mocoso fue más notorio al escuchar su singular apodo. Isabella posó sus hipnotizantes ojos chocolate sobre Rosalie una vez más. Mi rubia amiga tenía un rostro de perros, qué quieren que les diga, podía ver claramente el plan que se estaba armando en su cabeza para alejar a la pequeña delincuente de su inocente niño—. Ahora, ¿la señora sigue molesta o finalmente podré ordenar algo?

Me encogí levemente por el término "señora".

—¿C-Cómo me llamaste?

—¿Señora?

—_Santa mierda. _—Emmett tragó saliva y se escabulló rápidamente de la escena del crimen, llevando a un enamoradizo Elijah a rastras. Carajos, él sabía que aquí iba a correr sangre, por todo lo santo, Rosalie iba a acabar con Isabella lentamente.

—¿Señora?, ¿quién diablos te crees, niña?

—Pues… una niña en comparación con usted… ¿No se supone que debo mostrarle respeto, señora?

—Isabella…

—Pensé que a las mujeres mayores les gustaba ser llamadas "señoras", señora…

—Isabella, basta…

—Bueno, señora, me disculpo por mi falta de respeto. ¿Cómo quiere que la llame?, _¿mamá?_

—¡Saca a ésta niña de aquí Edward o no respondo!

Me puse de pie rodando mis ojos y jalé a Isabella del brazo. Una vez estuvimos fuera del local ella se liberó rápidamente de mi agarre y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a su hogar. Fruncí el ceño y la seguí lentamente, a pasos normales, cuando ella aceleraba yo seguía con mi ritmo sin perderla de vista. Se veía más delgada que de costumbre, caminaba con la cabeza gacha haciéndola lucir más baja de lo que era. Estábamos solo a unos tres pasos de distancia, de igual manera me sorprendí cuando escuché a su panza rugir por la falta de alimento.

—Niña, ¡niña!

—Estoy bien, solo tengo un tantito de hambre… Me comería una vaca entera, si soy honesta, pero estoy bien, puede seguir con lo suyo, oficial Masen, no causaré problemas hoy. —Siguió caminando sin detenerse ni un segundo. Troté hasta su lado y volví a tomarla de su huesudo brazo.

—Tú y yo hablaremos.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, oficial.

—No fue una pregunta, fue una puta orden, andando. —Estábamos relativamente cerca de la comisaría, así que la guie en su dirección. No solté su brazo, algo me decía que si lo hacía ella saldría corriendo en dirección opuesta y la perdería de vista.

Una vez dentro de la estación la hice tomar asiento frente a mi escritorio.

—Debo ir por Seth. —Sus ojos no hacían contacto con los míos y movía sus manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo—. Me siento en una sala de interrogación, o algo por el estilo. Realmente debería ir por Seth, oficial, podemos jugar al policía y ladrón otro día.

—Aún te queda una hora, el equipo de baseball entrena hasta las tres. —Se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla, suspirando por encontrarse sin ninguna excusa más—. Ahora, habla, muchacha.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sabes de lo que hablo.

—No lo sé, oficial, realmente no lo sé.

—¿No? Bueno, puedo enumerar. —Me incliné en el escritorio, entrelazando mis dedos sobre éste—. Puedes engañar a la gente usando ese canguro, pero no a mí, ladronzuela. Estás en los huesos, me atrevería a decir que no comes una comida decente hace bastante tiempo, te he visto usando la misma ropa por tres días seguidos…

—No es necesario que resaltes mi absoluta pobreza —sonrió—, ¿qué más puede deducir tu mente policiaca?

Suspiré y me puse de pie lentamente, rodeé el escritorio hasta llegar hacia donde ella. Caminé con parsimonia a su alrededor, simplemente observándola, podía ver claramente como su respiración se volvía más pesada, como las esquinas de su boca se inclinaban hacia abajo casi imperceptiblemente, o como su espalda se tensaba porque ella sentía mi escrutinio. ¡Para que vean! Años de fanatismo por las series policiales sirvieron de algo, ¡bien hecho Criminal Minds **(1)**!, ¿quién es el analista de comportamiento ahora, eh? Me detuve a su espalda, con ambos brazos cruzados por sobre mi pecho, y volví a hablar.

—No has estado durmiendo, tienes unas ojeras que harían llorar a cualquier adolescente común y corriente. —Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente por la risita que soltó—. Estás cansada, Isabella, ¿de qué estás cansada, muchacha?

—Bueno… —hizo una mueca con sus labios—, tengo diecisiete años, mi padre es un borracho de primera que no le trabaja un peso a nadie, mi madre es una adicta que ama profanar muchachos menores que ella, tengo un hermano de seis años, pronto a los siete, que depende completamente de mí. No tengo trabajo porque la gente no confía en la hija de Charlie y Renée Swan, no tengo un maldito centavo…, excepto esto. —Sacó una pequeño monedero de su bolsillo—. Que le quité a la pareja que iba dejando Heaven para pagarme un almuerzo que nunca llegué a comer porque la _señora_ me odia. Realmente diría que cualquiera se cansaría viviendo así. —Ella sonrió abiertamente—. Pero no es mi caso.

—No es necesario que me mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo. Vale, no me alimento como debería, pero Seth come sus tres comidas del día a la perfección. No duermo bien tratando de velar el sueño de mi hermano, papá se pone insoportable por las noches. No hay detergente suficiente para mi ropa, pero Seth nunca ha ido con una prenda sucia o usando lo mismo por días. No me importa hacer sacrificios si mi _ratita_ está bien, Masen… Y esto es confidencial.

—¿Confidencial?

—Te lo digo porque confío en ti, Masen, y sé que no me traicionarías.

—Traicionarte… ¿De qué modo podría hacerlo?

—Bueno, llamando a los servicios sociales… —Comenzó a mover sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante—. Sé que no harías eso, porque sabes cuánto me importa Seth y que, bueno, yo realmente acabaría con cualquiera que quisiera quitármelo, ¿no?

Su sonrisa era sincera.

Por primera vez en éste tiempo que la conocía, por un maldito segundo, dejé de ver a la niña que me mostraba su aspecto físico y me centré en la madurez mental que Isabella tenía. Si cerraba los ojos y la escuchaba hablar tan fervientemente y con tanto amor de su hermano menor, podía incluso imaginarme una mujer con unos años más y a la cual me podría follar. Gemí internamente, ¿tenía que llegar siempre a "follar"? Era la maldita abstinencia hablando. Lamentablemente sabía que era Isabella, la pequeña ladronzuela que a veces me sorprendía como los mil demonios. La muchacha se puso de pie y se sentó sobre el escritorio, frente a mí que seguía de pie.

—¿Por qué cometes delitos?

—Ya te lo dije, para estar más tiempo contigo.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad sobre eso también.

—Lo hago porque a veces me hace falta dinero, lo acepto. —Se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a sonreír—. Y también porque paso más tiempo contigo, no mentía sobre eso, ¿cuándo lo entenderás? Me gustas, no es un capricho de niña, ya no soy una niña. Me gustas y no descansaré hasta conseguir lo que quiero.

Me acerqué a ella y apoyé ambos brazos a un costado de su cuerpo, acercando nuestros rostros a una peligrosa distancia. Ah, Masen, como te gusta jugar con fuego, maldito cabrón. Ya sabes lo que dicen, te vas a quemar hombre, te vas a quemar y dolerá como el jodido infierno. Su nariz respingona se rozaba con la mía cada vez que ella la movía, mis ojos sobre los suyos, estudiándola meticulosamente, tratando de ver el misterio tras la chiquilla insolente que era. Sé que hay mucho más tras de eso, mucho más que nadie ha podido ver… Tal vez Jasper lo sabía, por algo eran amigos, ¿no?

—Estás yendo por terreno peligroso, muchacha, está mal.

—Para de decirme qué está bien o mal, creo que soy bastante grande para discernir sobre ese asunto. El bien y el mal son subjetivos, depende de cada persona, y para mí esto está mucho más que bien. —Alzó sus piernas y en un rápido movimiento las enredó en mis caderas, atrayendo mi cuerpo junto al suyo de una manera jodidamente ilegal—. _Oficial_.

Iba a matarme

La mocosa iba a matarme lentamente.

_No, no, no, Edward._

—Debes ir por tu hermano, Swan.

—¿Ah sí?, claro, claro… —Sonrió con picardía y apretó más sus piernas entorno a mi cintura. Niña, Dios santo, ¿creía que yo era de piedra? Mierda—. Y claramente eso que tenemos ahí no es la luma, ¿me equivoco? —Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a mover su naricilla.

—¡Maldición, Isabella!

La puerta de la comisaria repiqueteó justo antes de que alguien la abriera. Me separé jodidamente rápido de la niña y rodeé el escritorio para volver a sentarme en mi lugar. Isabella seguía sobre el escritorio, moviendo sus pies de adelante hacia atrás infantilmente. Emmett nos observó fijamente por unos cuantos segundos. Estaba seguro de que sudaba como un puto puerco, trataba por todos los medios de actuar con normalidad. McCarthy cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al escritorio, justo cuando Isabella daba un pequeño saltito y se ponía de pie sobre el suelo.

—Un gusto verlo nuevamente, oficial McCarthy.

—El gusto es mío, ladronzuela. —Emmett se quitó la gorra a modo de saludo.

—Es hora de que vaya a buscar a mi rata, nos vemos en otro momento, oficial. —Dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla de Emmett y luego me miró por sobre su hombro—. Adiós, oficial Masen, fue un agrado estar en su compañía, como siempre. —La muy bribona me guiñó un ojo.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos, _niña_.

—Recordaré perfectamente como diferenciarlo de una luma, oficial, no se preocupe por eso.

Escupí el poco de agua que había alcanzado a meter a mi boca cuando la muchacha soltó esa frase y salió de la comisaría así sin más. ¡Con un infierno!, ¡ella no había dicho eso! Carraspeé con normalidad, porque tenía que hacer todo con normalidad aunque estaba jodidamente nervioso. Me estaba convirtiendo en un marica, no había otra explicación para esto. Emmett soltó un extraño ruidito, lo observé, el bastardo estaba malditamente rojo por tratar de aguantar la risa hasta que finalmente cedió. Soltó una puta carcajada del porte de un tornado, demonios.

—¿Qué? —ladré, centrando la atención en mis papeles.

—Nada, nada. —Sonriente, se sentó frente a mí—. Solo recuerda, son siete años y un día **(2)**, amigo.

Gruñí y le lancé un bolígrafo en el rostro.

—Lo sé, maldita sea, ¡lo sé!

* * *

**(1) **Es una serie Estadounidense de drama criminológico.

**(2) **Siete años y un día es la condena que les dan aquí en Chile a los abusadores de menores.

* * *

Buenas noches

Soy una amiga de la Marina y hoy les subo yo el capítulo ya que la Marina se fue de parranda por algún lugar de la ciudad, y para que vean que le gusta cumplir y mantenerlas felices, me pidió que les subiera el capítulo. Cualquier duda que tengan, se la pueden preguntar a la Marina en un review.  
Quiero darle las gracias a la Connie que me ayudó a subir el capítulo, ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Gracias (L)

Y eso chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


	4. Robo hormiga

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo obviamente pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, si fuera mío no estaría publicando aquí, los más probable sería que estuviera despilfarrando el dinero en juegos de azar y hombrezuelos (?)

* * *

**Se busca: Bella Swan.**

**Summary:** "Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias enorrrmes a **Sarai GN**, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por ayudarme con los errores de esta nueva locura (para que vean lo floja que me he vuelto en revisar y ella es uno de los dulces más que me ayuda)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **Robo hormiga.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Trae los grilletes, soy tu prisionero"._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Siete días!

Entorné mis ojos e ignoré la molesta voz de mi hermanito. Jasper entró danzando cual marica a la cocina, cantando "siete días" en un afeminado tono de voz. Y después se quejaba porque lo molestaban por su precocidad, cómo no hacerlo si parecía una nenita en mallas. Seguí comiendo mis tostadas, hoy era mi tarde libre, eso en mi idioma era el día de rascarme las bolas en el sofá viendo algún juego en la televisión, acompañado de unas cervezas. En otras palabras, el paraíso. Jasper se sentó frente a mí, sonriente, sin dejar de mirarme. Era molesto como todo en él, ¿habré sido así de exasperante en mi adolescencia? Que yo recuerde no era un hincha pelotas tan grande como éste cabrón que tengo frente a mí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, hermanito?

—Necesito dinero, poli. —Hizo un falso puchero que me produjo arcadas—. Vamos, no seas así, sabes que ma' no quiere darme dinero luego de lo que pasó ayer, y ella le prohibió a papá darme siquiera un puto dólar. ¿No puedes apiadarte de tu hermano? Hay una tocata **(1)** en Port Ángeles hoy y _necesito_ ir.

—Nadie te manda a desobedecer los toques de queda, hermanito. —Sonreí triunfante al ver la mueca en su rostro—. Además, enano, estás malditamente castigado. ¿Cómo esperas salir de casa hoy sin recibir un tirón de orejas por parte de ma'?

—Tengo mis técnicas, genio. —Entornó sus ojos—. Cuarenta dólares es todo lo que necesito.

—¿Cuarenta jodidos dólares? No.

—¡Vamos, Edd!, ¿por favor? Juro limpiar las celdas luego de clases, por un mes… —Hice como que pensaba en su oferta y negué con mi cabeza—. Que sean dos meses, ¡dos meses y también lustraré tus zapatos! —Limpiar la celda, lustrar mis zapatos, me estaba gustando como sonaba eso.

—¿Con quién irás?

—Con Bella.

Fruncí el ceño y tomé un sorbo de mi café.

—¿Y con qué dinero irá ella? —Jazz se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de ésta—. ¿Qué tan tarde es ésta maldita cosa?, ¿cómo volverán a casa?, ¿quién cuidará de ella?

—¿Por qué crees que te pido cuarenta dólares? Como si Bella tuviera dinero para pagar, idiota. —Entornó sus ojos—. Aunque no le costaría mucho hacerse el dinero… —Los ojos de Jasper brillaron por la idea que se estaba maquinando en su cabeza—. Pensándolo bien, Edd, olvida que te pedí dinero, hablaré con Bella…

—Te daré el dinero, no pienses en darle la idea de tomar el dinero prestado de algún transeúnte que vaya despistado o juro que mamá sabrá sobre esto, idiota. —Asintió fervientemente. Saqué los billetes de mi bolsillo, estaba a punto de entregárselos cuando me detuve—. Pero antes, responde mis malditas preguntas y dime de qué va todo esto.

—A las nueve debemos estar en Port Ángeles, llegaremos tarde, volveremos como sea posible, yo cuidaré de ella viejo idiota, ¿te falla la cabeza?, ¿la edad te está afectando? Siempre cuido de ella. —Alcé una de mis cejas a la espera de sus palabras—. Es una tocata, vale, tocará la banda de JJ, un chico que conocimos en el verano, su nombre es James. Tiene onda, creo que quedó prendado de Bella, nos invitó a verlos tocar. Es todo. No drogas, no sexo, no alcohol. ¿Feliz?

Guardé los billetes en mi bolsillo nuevamente.

—No irán a ninguna jodida parte —murmuré, tomando lo último que quedaba de café en mi taza. Me puse de pie ignorando cómo Jasper rezongaba por mis palabras, lavé la taza con parsimonia sin prestarle una pizca de atención.

Él no iría a ninguna maldita tocata, y definitivamente no llevaría a la ladronzuela.

¿JJ?, ¿qué clase de nombre delictual es ese?

—¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! Joder, eres el peor hermano mayor de la puta vida, ¿es que acaso no puedes recordar cuando eras joven? Con un demonio, ¡juro que no dejaré que JJ toque a Bella!, ¿es eso lo que te molesta? Eres un maldito pedófilo, pero vale, lo entiendo.

—He dicho que no, joder.

Saqué una botella individual de cerveza del refrigerador y dejé la cocina, caminando hacia la sala de estar donde me tiré sin más sobre el sofá. Prendí la televisión y puse el canal de deportes. No vi ni mierda porque mi hermanito se puso frente al maldito televisor para incordiar mi día. Lo que me faltaba, ¿es que no tenía clases o algo parecido? Restregué mi rostro con una de mis manos y suspiré con pesadez, destapé la botella de cerveza con mis dientes bajo la atenta mirada del enano y le di un sorbo, posando mis ojos sobre su obstinado rostro. ¡Malditos pubertos!

—Si algo pasa te llamaré, poli, vamos, ayuda a tu hermano en ésta, ¿sí? Será el último favor que te pido, promesa de niño explorador. —Hizo el gesto con sus manos y no pude evitar reír por eso.

—Maldito bribón, ¡fuiste niño explorador por dos días!, ¡mamá tuvo que ir a buscarte luego de que te mearas en los pantalones la primera acampada!

—Vale, vale, dejaré que me humilles. Ésta vez no responderé nada a cambio, lo prometo, ¿ves? Puedes humillarme todo lo que quieras… ¡Súmale un mes de humillaciones sin repercusión a mi oferta! Solo préstame el maldito dinero…

—Háblame sobre ese James... —Jasper suspiró y se desparramó junto a mí.

—Tiene veintiuno, vive solo en Port Ángeles, su banda se llama _Vampire Lust_, tocan una mezcla entre punk-rock, son bastante geniales a decir verdad, aunque cambiaría al bajista porque ese cabrón no tiene una idea de cómo tocar a ese bebé…

—Te estás yendo del punto, Jazz.

—Ah, sí. —Le di un sorbo a mi botella y seguí observando el televisor. Los _Seattle Seahawks _**(2)** aparecieron en pantalla, ganándose mi completa atención—. Es rubio, cabellera larga, chaquetas de cuero, moto… Ya sabes, la fantasía rockstar de toda chica. El chico malo. Esas mierdas. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Creo que por eso le gustó Bella…

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, tratando de que no me importara del todo.

—Bueno, Bells, aparte de ignorarlo como solo ella sabe hacerlo —sonreí—, creo que le dijo algo sobre estar aburrida de los clichés, o una cosa así. No lo sé, creo que fue algo como… —Jazz carraspeó y prosiguió, imitando pobremente la voz de la ladronzuela—: "Cuero, en una banda, cabellera larga, contra el sistema… Tenemos un chico malo en potencia, déjame apostar, ¿tienes a todas las chicas comiendo de la palma de tu mano por ésta facha? No me respondas, es más que obvio, todas aman los clichés y el masoquismo… Qué aburrido".

—Eso suena a Swan.

—Completamente —Jasper rio—, James no la dejó en paz luego de esas palabras.

—¿Ah sí?

—Uh-huh, él la siguió toda la noche, incluso le robó un beso.

—¿Que hizo qué?

Jasper sonrió con malicia.

—La besó —volvió a repetir—, Bella lo besó de vuelta. Creo que a ella también le gustó de algún modo, es tan jodidamente extraña… —Se encogió de hombros—. Bien por ella, le falta una follada o alguien para que deje de perseguirte y eso, ¿no lo crees, hermano?

—Ten tu puto dinero. —Le entregué los cuatro billetes de diez dólares y tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza. Jasper los tomó rápidamente de mi mano y, en un rápido y estúpido movimiento, dejó un baboso beso sobre mi mejilla—. Jodida mierda, ¡Jasper!, ¡¿qué demonios?!

—¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo entero!

Y el muy pendejo se esfumó a una velocidad inimaginable. Suspiré, era agotador tener un hermano adolescente. Necesitaban dinero para todo, para los útiles, para salir, para tener citas, para los condones. Y como los cabrones eran menores de edad se aprovechaban de eso y de sus pobres familiares adultos que trabajaban arduamente. Seguí toda la tarde viendo el juego de los Seattle Seahawks en la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Mamá estaba reunida en casa de Sue con su club de lectura y Carlisle andaba en el hospital como de costumbre. La casa estaba solo para mí y nadie más.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Claro que no.

Mi teléfono celular sonó cuando el marcador indicaba que los Seattle Seahawks iban ganando, quedaba media hora de juego aún. Lo tomé a regañadientes, y sin ver el visor de llamada, respondí. Quise no hacerlo cuando la voz que habló al otro lado se me hizo estúpidamente conocida. Era mi tarde libre por todo lo santo, ¡mi maldita tarde libre!

—_Uh, ¿oficial Masen?_

—¿Qué es tan importante que tienes los huevos de molestarme en mi tarde libre, Newton?

—_B-Bueno, yo… La señorita Tanya… —_resoplé y desordené mi cabello—, _ella me pidió amablemente si podía ser usted quien fuera en su ayuda, ya que dijo que confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades. Le dije acerca de su tarde libre, pero se puso tan triste… _—Newton era un sensible de lo peor.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasó? —pregunté una vez apagué el televisor y me calcé mi chaqueta de cuero café. Guardé la placa en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón y abandoné la comodidad de mi hogar, no iba a ponerme el maldito uniforme aún, joder, yo estaba en mi tarde libre, mi vestimenta civil era suficiente.

—_Isabella, señor._

Quise gritar al cielo.

—Claro, ¿por qué siquiera me molesto en preguntar? ¿Estás en la tienda de la señorita Bellamy?

—_¡Señor, sí señor!_

—Espérame ahí, llegaré en unos minutos. —Monté mi _Camaro SS del 67_, mi bebé, el amor de mi vida, y partí a la boutique de Tanya que estaba en el centro del pueblo. Si tan solo pudiera cambiar la patrulla por mi Camaro, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Finalmente llegué a "Mon Amour" la boutique de Tanya Bellamy. Tanya era una mujer hermosa, su cabello de un tinte realmente extraño que a veces me hacía preguntarme si era real o no, era de descendencia francesa, su familia se había radicado en el pueblo desde hace unos años, ella actualmente vivía con su madre, Sasha Bellamy, una mujer francesa de pies a cabeza, la señora Bellamy incluso hablaba con el acento aún, a pesar de todos los años que llevaba lejos de su tierra. La boutique de Tanya vendía ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, todo tipo de accesorios femeninos que en un viaje a Port Ángeles podías encontrar, pero al alcance de la mano, las chicas del instituto de Forks solían venir a menudo. Era una de las tiendas más acaudaladas del pueblo.

¿Qué hacía la ladronzuela en ese lugar de todos modos?

Cuando puse un pie dentro de la tienda, un olor a rosas inundó mis fosas nasales.

Arrugué la nariz y caminé hacia donde se encontraba Newton, tratando de calmar a Tanya y Sasha, ésta última despotricaba en un fluido francés, apuntando a Isabella que la observaba fijamente con la cabeza ladeada, tratando de entender alguno de los insultos que supongo le estaba diciendo. Tanya fue la primera en verme llegar, sonrió abiertamente y se abrió paso a mí, una avergonzada sonrisa bailaba en sus rosados labios. Le sonreí de vuelta y escondí las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Como había dicho, Tanya era hermosa, una mujer hecha y derecha, siempre lucía unos estilizados trajes que le venían como anillo al dedo, sus ojos grises destilaban dulzura. Era la mujer perfecta. Era tan perfecta que me daba un jodido miedo del demonio.

—¡Finalmente está aquí, oficial Masen! —Dijo, juntando sus manos con demasiada satisfacción—. Lamento mucho el inconveniente, el oficial Newton me dijo sobre su tarde libre, ¡pero no sabíamos qué hacer con la pequeña ladronzuela! —La congoja se apoderó de su voz y luego le dio una apenada mirada a Isabella, quien rodó sus ojos.

—Tranquila, señorita Bellamy, yo me encargaré de Swan. —Miré a la ladronzuela y luego volví mis ojos a la mujer frente a mí—. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente? —le pregunté, siguiendo sus pasos cuando me guio tras el mesón.

—_¡Mon Dieu! _**(3)**, ¡ésta muchacha estaba tratando de _saligse_ con la suya! —chilló Sasha, con una de sus manos sobre su pecho—, ¡no sé qué _hubiega_ pasado si no llegamos a tiempo!, _¡une voleuse!_ **(4)**, ¡eso es lo que eres! —Ésta vez apuntó a Swan con su huesudo dedo.

—No nos dejó revisarla —murmuró Tanya—, pero las cámaras captaron todo. Sabemos que tiene cosas escondidas ahí, quién sabe desde cuándo lleva haciendo esto… —Ella me mostró la cámara de seguridad, y cómo ésta enseñaba a Isabella tomando unas prendas de vestir y escondiéndolas rápidamente bajo su canguro amarillo.

—Robo hormiga, señor. —Asentí a las palabras de Newton.

Miré de soslayo a Isabella, y, por primera vez en la vida, la vi avergonzada luego de robar algo.

—Necesito revisarte, niña. Ven aquí.

—¿Enfrente de todos? —preguntó, mirando hacia las dueñas de la tienda y la curiosa gente que se había quedado observando. Había una que otra muchachita de la secundaria de Forks. Alcé mis cejas y me crucé de brazos—. Yo… Uh… está bien —suspiró y se acercó a mí lentamente, como queriendo retrasar el momento lo más que pudiera.

—Señorita Bellamy, ¿cree que pueda ocupar su oficina para encargarme de ésta mocosa?

—¡Por supuesto, oficial! Sígame por aquí. —Tomé el brazo de Isabella y la hice caminar a mi paso tras Tanya, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Mike para que nos siguiera. El despacho de Tanya era perfecto, tenía la privacidad suficiente para saber qué demonios pasaba.

Cuando la señorita Bellamy abandonó la oficina, obligué a Isabella a tomar asiento.

—¿No debería revisarla, oficial?

—Newton, espera fuera. —Michael frunció el ceño pero asintió, haciendo caso a mi orden abandonó el reducido lugar y cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir. Apoyé mi cadera contra el escritorio y observé fijamente a la niña sentada en la silla frente a mí—. Ahora, ¿me quieres decir qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Yo… —Y por primera vez ella tampoco tenía palabras.

Isabella desvió la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Mocosa, mírame. —Tomé su barbilla con mis dedos índice y pulgar, haciéndola que me mirara justo a los ojos.

Ahí estaba, la vergüenza que no había visto antes.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, soltando un resoplido justo cuando sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente de rojo.

—Muéstrame lo que tienes bajo el canguro. —Isabella mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza—. Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, Swan, tendré que llevarte a la comisaría de todos modos. Haz arruinado mi tarde libre, ¿quieres hacerme el trabajo más fácil por una vez en tu vida?

—Vale.

Esa fue su escueta respuesta.

La mocosa se puso de pie y desabrochó su canguro hasta la mitad de su pecho. Llevaba la misma playera del otro día. Ella metió la mano dentro del canguro amarillo y comenzó a sacar un sinfín de cosas que fue dejando sobre el escritorio. Máscara para pestañas, labial, un sujetador de encaje con sus bragas a juego, un diminuto short negro de jean desteñido, una playera manga corta de color blanco con un extraño motivo en el centro y por último una cazadora de cuero roja. Joder. ¿Cómo carajos se había metido todo eso dentro de su maldita ropa?, ¡solo le faltaban los zapatos para acabar con la vestimenta! Isabella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, el rojo más acentuado en sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… necesitaba ropa. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Isabella, necesito la verdad, ahora.

—¡Vale! Ésta noche Jasper y yo iremos a una tocata en Port Ángeles, ¿contento? Solo quería… No sé, quería sentirme femenina, a veces me da la gana de sentirme femenina, ¿está mal eso? —me preguntó enfurruñada, inflando sus mejillas. Sonreí con ternura y negué lentamente con mi cabeza.

—Ladronzuela, está bien que quieras sentirte femenina de vez en cuando, lo que está mal es que robes.

—Bueno, no puedo hacerlo si no tengo ningún peso. —Rodó sus ojos—. ¡Me pillaron justo cuando estaba planeando como sacar las zapatillas que vi en vitrina! Además estaban todas esas… Ah, el colegio será un infierno mañana, ¿viste a las gemelas? Ellas se encargarán de decirle al mundo sobre esto.

—¿Irina y Kate? —Isabella asintió—. ¿Es que te hacen bullying o algo por el estilo? —Sus ojos chocolate centellearon con burla, como queriendo decir "pues que crees, genio". Isabella sonrió y puso sus ojos en blanco una vez más.

—Vamos, tú mismo lo dijiste, uso la misma vestimenta siempre, ¿crees que ellos no iban a darse cuenta? Realmente no me importa lo que digan, simplemente son gente aburrida que no tienen nada interesante en su vida qué hacer y por eso fijan su atención en los demás, me dan lástima. —Swan rio—. Supongo que yo también debo darles lástima, ¿no crees?

—¿Has sacado más cosas de ésta tienda?

—A veces… —murmuró mirando hacia el techo—, cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

Suspiré.

—Debo llevarte a la comisaría, Isabella.

—Sí, he escuchado esa frase antes, oficial Masen.

…

La chiquilla estaba sentada sobre la camilla en la celda frente a mí.

Llevaba tres horas dentro y en ningún momento había dejado de observarse las manos. Habíamos devuelto la ropa a Tanya e Isabella había pedido sus perdones respectivos, la Bellamy más joven había decidido no presentar cargos, pero su madre no escuchó a sus súplicas, haciendo todo lo contrario. Isabella no había hablado en todo el trayecto y me traía de los malditos nervios. Ella era una cotorra, por todo lo santo, nunca paraba de hablar, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando?, ¿por qué estaba actuando tan extraño? Tiré el lápiz sobre el escritorio y me resigné, no podía seguir con el papeleo si tenía la mente en otro lado, específicamente en la mocosa frente a mí.

—Hey, mocosa. —Ella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, sin cambiar su postura—. ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por ese JJ del que Jasper me habló? —pregunté un tanto curioso, frunciendo el ceño al respecto. Isabella suspiró y volvió a agachar la mirada.

¿Es que acaso le gustaba el tipo ese?

—Bueno… _tal vez…_ —murmuró, lo hizo en un volumen tan bajo que dudé por un segundo haber escuchado bien—, tal vez lo hice por James, digo… a los chicos les gustan las chicas con vestidos, ¿no? —Sonrió tenuemente al decir la frase que había utilizado yo unos días atrás.

—Tú no estabas tomando un vestido.

—Es lo más parecido a un vestido a lo que nunca me pondré. Un short, no me pidas demasiado, estaba tratando de hacer el esfuerzo. —Ella volvió a suspirar—. Jasper lo dice, nunca conseguiré un novio si parezco una indigente de primera. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? —me preguntó con confusión.

La misma confusión que sentía yo.

¿De dónde demonios había salido esa pregunta Masen?

—Eh, el tipo ese, ¿te gusta?

—Oh… —Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí por un largo momento, ella respondió lento, como si no estuviera aún segura de su respuesta—. Supongo, es… es divertido, creo… Me hace reír, habla una estupidez tras otra, nunca pensé que realmente hubiera alguien que superara a Jasper hablando idioteces… Además está guapo…

—El pelo largo es para maricas —resoplé entornando mis ojos. Isabella rio, una carcajada de verdad que no había escuchado en todo el día, sonreí por inercia, por el simple hecho de escucharla reír—. ¿Realmente te gusta el chico ese?

—No lo sé, oficial Masen, nos estamos conociendo —respondió con cansancio—. Dios, eres peor que mi padre, si tuviera un buen padre, claro. Pero eso no importa, ya no importa porque pasaré la noche aquí en tu compañía, ¿no? Jasper tendrá que arreglárselas solo allá.

Isabella se estiró a lo largo de la camilla y nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Y yo estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

Llamé a Newton por la radio para que se ocupara de la comisaría, y le mandé algunos mensajes de texto a mamá pidiéndole un enorme favor. Iba a arrepentirme de toda ésta mierda luego, estaba seguro, completamente, al cien por ciento. Habré suspirado unas malditas cien veces antes de levantar mi culo del asiento, caminar hacia la celda y abrir la puerta de la reja bajo la atónita mirada de Isabella. Sería mejor que se apresurara en salir, antes de que me arrepintiera de la locura que estaba por cometer. Ella se puso de pie con reticencia, entrecerró sus ojos y me miró ávidamente, tratando de encontrar la trampa en todo esto. Bufé y tomé su delgado brazo con mi mano para sacarle rápidamente de la celda.

—Te llevaré a casa. —Estaba a punto de rechistar pero la mandé a callar—. A mi casa.

Ella asintió un tanto extrañada y se dejó guiar.

Ah, Edward, Edward, jodido Masen, eres un idiota.

Un idiota.

Cuando llegamos a casa mamá nos esperaba sonriente en la puerta de entrada, ella era la más feliz con todo esto, por supuesto, Isabella no entendía ni mierda de lo que pasaba. La ayudé a bajar del auto y, sin soltar su brazo, la guie al interior de mi hogar donde mamá la recibió con un caluroso abrazo. Más confusión en su rostro, más sonrojos que no había visto nunca de su parte. Esme podía ser un tanto intimidante de primero, no por ser alguien antipático, sino que mamá era demasiado, _demasiado_ efusiva y de piel. Amaba los abrazos y las demostraciones de cariño, siempre saludaba a la gente con un beso en la mejilla aunque solo los conociera desde hace un segundo atrás. Ella solía asustar a muchas personas con su espíritu, pero yo amaba eso de ella.

—¡Es un gusto tenerte aquí tesoro! —Dijo mamá, acariciando la mejilla de Isabella—. Tengo todo preparado, Edward me explicó todo rápidamente así que tuve que correr para conseguirlo, ¡verás que quedarás hermosa, corazón!

—Señora Cullen, uh, yo no entiendo nada. Su hijo prácticamente me secuestró. —Ella sonrió—. No es una queja, feliz me dejo secuestrar por él… Tiene un hijo muy guapo, por cierto, aunque creo que no es necesario que se lo diga, probablemente lo oye todo el tiempo.

—Como madre orgullosa no me importa seguir oyéndolo. —Mamá rio con dulzura—. Edd me habló sobre la salida que tendrás con Jasper, aunque ese bribón esté castigado lo dejaré ir solo por ti, corazón. No te preocupes del resto, me encargo yo. —Esme suspiró y volvió a posar su mano sobre la mejilla de Isabella—. ¡Siempre quise tener una hija!

Isabella sonrió a las palabras de mamá. Ella no se hizo esperar, tomó la mano de Swan y comenzó a jalar de ella, hablando sobre extraños productos de los cuales no sabía el nombre porque si lo supiera no sería un hombre, Isabella miraba hacia mí por sobre su hombro de vez en cuando, frunciendo el ceño y asintiendo a las palabras que mamá usaba. Ella siguió así hasta que desaparecieron en el final del pasillo. Desordené mi cabello y caminé hacia la sala de estar, Carlisle estaba allí viendo la repetición del juego que había visto yo en la tarde. Cuando me vio me ofreció una cerveza que acepté gustoso, había tenido el peor día libre de la historia de los peores días libres, por seguro.

—Es algo realmente bondadoso lo que has hecho, Edward.

—Sí, bueno, ella no tiene la culpa de tener los padres que tiene. —Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza—. Es una niña, merece divertirse como cualquier adolescente.

—Concuerdo contigo. —Carlisle asintió—. Hacen una bonita pareja con Jasper.

Estuve a punto de escupir la puta cerveza que tenía en la boca.

—Ella _no_ está con Jasper. —Fruncí el ceño y tragué lo que quedaba—. Son solo amigos.

—¿Sí? Vaya, pensé que eran novios ya.

—Pues no.

—No es necesario que te molestes —comentó Carlisle, tomando de su botella para esconder la estúpida sonrisita que bailaba en sus labios—, cualquiera comete un error. No está con mi hijo, bien, lo entendí a la perfección, la próxima vez no diré nada al respecto sobre la posible relación de Isabella y mi hijo menor… A diferencia de mi hijo mayor…

—No tu también —gemí por sus palabras—. Basta, joder, ¡basta!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Jasper apareció en casa, dando un portazo al entrar.

—Nada, estábamos hablando de mujeres.

—Carlisle…

—¿De verdad que Isabella y tú no son novios?

—¡No! —grité, junto con Jasper, quien lucía horrorizado por la idea. Carlisle no dejaba de sonreír por mi reacción, me enfermaba, joder. ¿Por qué demonios les gustaba tocarme los nervios? De pronto Jazz se largó a reír y se sentó junto a nosotros en el sofá.

—¡Ya sé de qué demonios están hablando! ¿Pa' descubrió tu vena pedófila?

—Cierra el puto pico si no quieres que te quite esos jodidos cuarenta dólares que te di.

—¡Lo que se da no se quita! —chilló, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y alejando el dinero de mí—. ¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos?, ¿no tienes turno en la comisaría? —me preguntó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño hacia mi persona.

—Tenía algo que hacer…

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon a través del pasillo por el que Isabella y mamá habían desaparecido. Esme apareció por ahí, luciendo malditamente feliz, ella dio unas palmaditas para llamar nuestra atención y suspiró ensoñadoramente.

—Jasper, hijo, eres afortunado por la novia que tienes —murmuró mamá, tomando las manos de Jasper entre las suyas. Mi hermanito frunció el ceño y yo resoplé cruzándome de brazos, ¿cuántas putas veces debía decirles que Isabella y él no eran novios?

—¿Por María? Pensé que no te gustaba, joder… Gracias al cielo finalmente…

—¿María? —Mamá hizo una mueca de repulsión con su rostro que me sacó una enorme carcajada—. No, cariño, no hablo de esa muchachita… ¡Hablo de Isabella!

—_¡Ew_, mamá! ¡Bella no es mi novia! ¡Qué asco! —Mamá le dio un golpe en el brazo y frunció el ceño—. Ser novio de Bella sería como… ¡sería como salir con un chico!... ¡Demonios, ma', sería como salir con Edward! Por qué demonios pusieron esa imagen mental en mi cabeza, santa mierda…

—¿Con un chico? Oh, cariño, no dirás lo mismo una vez la veas… —Mamá sonrió misteriosamente—. ¡Isabella, cariño, sal! —chilló hacia la nada, mirando impacientemente hacia el desierto pasillo. Jasper se colocó junto a mamá tapándome la vista, lo único que veía era su cuerpo petrificado en medio del hall.

—Pero qué… Cómo… Quién… Oh, santa mierda, los milagros existen, ¡los milagros existen! —Mi hermanito se escuchaba jodidamente asombrado—. ¿Cuándo te hiciste el cambio de sexo?, ¡ni siquiera me avisaste!, eres un asco como mejor amigo, Swan.

—Jazzy, ¿podrías cerrar tu boca?, nos harías el favor a todos, tu voz… Discúlpame, pero es una tortura escucharte.

Y finalmente la vi.

Isabella se detuvo incómodamente junto a Jasper. Ella lucía la misma ropa que había intentado robar de la boutique de Tanya ésta mañana, incluidas las zapatillas que había nombrado con anterioridad. Mamá la había maquillado tenuemente, sus pestañas estaban más largas y sus labios se veían mucho más gruesos con la tenue pintura púrpura que los adornaba. El rubor en sus mejillas era natural, ¡mamá incluso había peinado su cabello! La larga cabellera caoba de Isabella caía en suaves bucles hasta la mitad de su espalda. Ella había mentido, joder, sus piernas en esos short eran… No tenía palabras para describir las ganas que tenía de mandar la ley a la mierda. Se veía hermosa, no era la pequeña ladronzuela que conocía, pero se veía malditamente hermosa.

Carraspeé y quité mi mirada de ella, sintiéndome un pervertido de mierda.

—Isabella, cariño, te ves completamente hermosa.

—Uh, muchas gracias, señor Cullen.

—Pa' tiene razón, fea. —Isabella golpeó a Jasper en el hombro con su puño, éste se quejó exageradamente—. ¡Hey!, te estoy haciendo un maldito cumplido aquí. Acabo de decir que luces bien así.

—Sí, bueno, esa fue mi manera de decirte gracias. —Ambos se sonrieron.

—¿No dirás nada, hijo? —me preguntó mamá—, ¡ésta fue tu idea!

—No tengo nada que decir —respondí luciendo impasible—, solo sean responsables, pásenla bien, pero por favor con precaución. Si pasa algo no duden en llamarme, estaré pendiente. Recuerda lo que me dijiste, Jasper —lo apunté con mi dedo índice.

—Cuidaré de Bella, hermano, no hay necesidad de que me lo recuerdes.

Puto cabrón, ¿tenía que decirlo en voz alta?

—Bien… Debo volver a la comisaría, que tengan una agradable noche. —Mis ojos finalmente se posaron en la figura de la mocosa que me observaba fijamente con una extraña emoción en sus ojos—. Ten cuidado con ese tipo, uh, los chicos suelen ser unos idiotas a esa edad.

Un amago de sonrisa apareció en sus apetitosos labios.

_Apetitosos._

Jo-der.

—Son idiotas a todas edades, oficial Masen.

Me estaba llamando idiota, bien, yo podía con eso.

Salí de casa antes de que cometiera una nueva locura. Ya había hecho bastante por hoy, demonios, ¿por qué sentía ésta imperiosa necesidad de encerrar a Isabella en casa y no dejarla ir donde ese jodido chico de la banda? Mucha mierda para analizar, no era bueno, no era bueno que mis pensamientos fueran hacia esos lados. No ahora cuando aún podía devolverme y llevar a cabo mi plan.

—¡Maldita sea, Masen! —Refregué mi rostro bruscamente y seguí caminando.

—¡Masen! —El grito de Isabella no me hizo detener—. ¡Vamos, oficial!, ¡no soy buena corriendo!

—¿Qué quieres? —Gruñí, quedando demasiado cerca de su persona cuando me di vuelta para enfrentarla—. Voy atrasado, habla rápido, no tengo toda la noche, mocosa. —Ella sonrió y me tomó por sorpresa cuando enrolló sus brazos entorno a mi cintura y escondió su cabeza en medio de mi pecho—. Isabella…

—Gracias, Edward, muchas gracias —murmuró con un tono de voz que me hizo derretir completamente.

Estaba perdido.

Había que aceptarlo, malditamente perdido.

Correspondí su abrazo dubitativamente, cuando finalmente rodeé su menudo cuerpo supe que la había cagado. Ella cabía perfectamente entre mis brazos, como si la pequeña ladronzuela hubiera sido hecha para permanecer ahí. Su cabello olía a lavanda y fresas. Demonios, demonios, demonios, no quería dejarla ir. Pero ella lo merecía, merecía sus tiempos como la niña que era, merecía disfrutar de su adolescencia como una joven normal. Merecía enamorarse de muchachos de su edad, saber lo que es que te rompan el corazón para que llegue otro muchachito y lo repare pedazo a pedazo.

—Llegarán tarde, ve con Jasper… Y ten cuidado con ese James.

—Uh… Yo quería pedirte un favor. —Fruncí el ceño y asentí—. Has hecho mucho por mí hoy, y estoy agradecida, realmente oficial, pero… ¿Podrías, por favor, ocuparte de Seth ésta noche? Mamá no está en casa. —Ella entornó sus ojos—. No es que sea novedad, pero… Solo… No me gusta dejarlo con papá, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes por el enano, iré a por él.

Isabella sonrió con dulzura y se acercó nuevamente a mí, alzándose en las puntas de sus pies dejó un casto beso sobre mis labios que me tomó completamente desprevenido. Sus labios se amoldaron a los míos por unos míseros segundos, un beso inocente, como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre la piel. Un simple roce a modo de agradecimiento.

—Y así me pides que ponga mi atención en chicos de mi edad —suspiró alejándose nuevamente—, estoy tratando de seguir tu consejo, Masen, pero me será imposible si sigues actuando así… —Movió sus manos en torno a mi anatomía y luego sonrió suavemente—. Deja de ser tan condenadamente perfecto, hombre.

La vi alejarse de mí como un estúpido varado sobre la acera. Sus caderas de contoneaban perfectamente en ese diminuto short que llevaba… Esta noche Isabella se veía como una mujer, pero demonios, la apariencias engañan y seguía siendo la pequeña ladronzuela después de todo.

Si fuera perfecto como ella dice, seguiría mi propio consejo y me buscaría una mujer ahora, ya.

Pero aquí estaba, deseando a una mocosa que podía ser mi hermanita.

¿En qué maldito embrollo me había metido?

Suspiré y jugueteé con mi teléfono celular que se encontraba dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, dudé acerca de lo que mi mente estaba tramando, pero me rendí, al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder y era lo mejor, demonios.

Saqué el aparato y marqué el número que salía en pantalla.

—¿Tanya?... Hey, sí, hablas con Edward… ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

* * *

**(1) **Las tocatas son pequeños conciertos bien underground que normalmente incluyen bandas no-emergentes en sus invitados.

**(2) **Seattle Seahawks o Halcones Marinos de Seattle es un equipo profesional de fútbol americano con sede en Seattle, Washington. Actualmente participa en la División Oeste de la National Football Conference en la National Football League.**  
**

**(3)** Mon Dieu:"¡Mi Dios!"

**(4) **¡Une voleuse!: "¡Una ladrona!"

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Aquí les traigo una nueva actu de la pequeña ladronzuela y el oficial buenote. Nuestro oficial está jodidamente confundido, aunque, si lo pensamos bien, creo que él sabe realmente lo que le pasa pero no quiere aceptarlo. Masen es un cobarde, eh. Solo que no se demore mucho o alguien, tal vez un chico llamado JJ, venga y se lleve lo que le pertenece jijijiji. ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Por cierto, a las chicas que están en el grupo, creo que también haré ronda de preguntas a los personajes de este fic, pero un poco más adelante jajaja, aun no super el sinfin de preguntas que llegaron para B de Forks Ink (también debo ponerme al día con eso, lol) YYYYYYYY, creo que eso es todo _**ANATXP**_ no tengo fecha de actualización, he tratado un millón de veces ser responsable y poner una fecha de actualización pero me di cuenta que soy horrible con eso, cada vez que decía que actualizaría "x dia" nunca lo cumplía XDDD trato de no demorarme mucho, pero sinceramente subo apenas puedo, a veces es bastante seguido, como puede demorarme dos semanas.

Bueno chicas, nuevamente, ojalá hayan disfrutado esta doble actualización de fics, me voy por Forks Ink ahora.

_¡Muuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! :*  
_

**Lamb.**


	5. Exhibicionismo en la vía pública

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado con Crepúsculo obviamente pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, si fuera mío no estaría publicando aquí, los más probable sería que estuviera despilfarrando el dinero en juegos de azar y hombrezuelos (?)

* * *

**Se busca: Bella Swan.**

**Summary:** "Para el amor no hay edad, ni límites, ni leyes… Eso dijo mamá luego de tirarse a Phil, el energúmeno de la tienda de vídeos. El amor llega cuando le da la puta gana, oficial Masen. Traiga sus esposas, felizmente me entrego como su prisionera" TH. OoC. Bella&Edward.

* * *

_Gracias enorrrmes a **Sarai GN**, Beta de FFAD (www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction) por ayudarme con los errores de esta nueva locura (para que vean lo floja que me he vuelto en revisar y ella es uno de los dulces más que me ayuda)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Exhibicionismo en la vía pública.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Empezó con un susurro, y ahí fue cuando la besé".  
—Everybody talks, Neon Trees._

_._

_._

_._

—Entiendo, ma'.

Entorné mis ojos y suspiré, escondiendo mi mano libre dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Miré de soslayo a la chica que me esperaba sentada en la mesa del restaurante. Tanya se veía malditamente hermosa, luciendo un estilizado vestido color canela que contrastaba con el extraño color de cabello que tenía, nunca había dejado de sonreír desde que la fui a recoger a su casa. Mierda. Ella era lo que todo hombre podía desear y yo había tenido el maldito honor de que aceptara salir conmigo ésta noche. Pero mi mente estaba lejos, en algún punto en Port Ángeles donde una cría castaña paseaba por las calles utilizando un minúsculo short negro y, quien sabe, tal vez ella iba por ahí campante encantando a cuanto maldito mocoso se le pusiera delante con sus frases de sabelotodo.

—_Cariño, trataré de controlarlo, pero no sé si podré lograrlo. ¡El pequeño niño está sentado en el sofá con sus ojos fijos en la puerta de entrada!, no quiere dormir, ¡ni siquiera me habla! Solo repite que está esperando a que su hermana esté de vuelta. —_La voz de mamá sonaba afligida al otro lado del auricular.

Le había pedido que cuidara de Seth mientras yo salía con Tanya.

Mamá había estado jodidamente feliz por eso, porque yo iba a salir con Tanya. A veces murmuraba cosas sin sentido como que ya era hora de que uno de sus hijos le diera nietos, cada vez que se ponía en plan de "te está dejando el maldito tren, Edward", yo agarraba una botella de cerveza y me iba a mi habitación, ignorando sus lloriqueos sobre tener una familia, unos mocosos babeando y un puto labrador. Cuando le dije que saldría con la señorita Bellamy, mamá casi se cayó de culo de la felicidad. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados, mierda, ella fue la que eligió mi maldita vestimenta para ésta noche. Emmett había tomado mi turno nocturno como un favor que me debía, y aquí estaba.

En "Bella Italia", porque puede que le haya sugerido a Tanya venir a Port Ángeles.

Coincidencia, nada más.

—Si sigue así me llamas en unos minutos más, ma', veré si puedo encontrarme con los mocosos. Tanya y yo estamos en la ciudad, así que me será fácil sacarlos de su fiesta y llevarlos a casa, ¿está bien?

—_Bien, hijo, trataré de hacer entrar en razón a éste hermoso pequeño _—resoplé por sus palabras—. _¡Que te vaya bien en tu cita, corazón! Tanya es una mujer excelente… _—La voz de mamá, que antes había sido completamente dulce, cambió en un dos por tres—. _No la cagues, Edward Masen, estás advertido. ¡Compórtate como un hombre!_ —Tragué saliva y asentí como un estúpido, olvidando que no podía verme.

—Uh, vale, trataré de no cagarla, eh, pero soy hombre ma', que te quede malditamente claro eso, tú fuiste la primera en ver mi arma. —Desordené mi cabello y ella rio al otro lado de la línea— Nos vemos, mamá, si Seth no hace caso simplemente puedes decirle que el oficial Masen tiene una pistola y sabe cómo usarla, ya sabes, aunque sea una puta mentira porque nunca la he usado.

—_¡Edward Masen!_

Solté una risita por su grito lleno de indignación.

—¡Nos vemos, ma'! ¡Te amo! —corté la llamada y guardé el celular en mi bolsillo.

Caminé con parsimonia hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia mujer que me acompañaba ésta noche. Su mirada se clavó en mí y sonrió abiertamente, le sonreí de vuelta por cortesía y me senté nuevamente frente a ella. Habíamos pedido unos simples ravioles con setas, un _cabernet sauvignon_ **(1) **estaba sobre la mesa y en nuestras copas. Ella no había tocado nada, esperando pacientemente a que me desocupara. Joder, era la peor cita que una mujer podía tener. Tuve el maldito descaro de sonrojarme por ello. Marica.

—¿Todo bien, Edward? —me preguntó dulcemente, frunciendo el ceño casi imperceptiblemente ante la preocupación que sentía de que hubiera algo mal. Asentí, sonriéndole con firmeza para que creyera—. Me alegro. —Removió su comida, tomando un poco con su tenedor y llevándolo lentamente a su boca. Desvié la mirada cuando la punta de su lengua salió a lamer sus labios—. ¡Esto está delicioso! —exclamó, soltando un gemido de aprobación—, muchas gracias por la invitación de ésta noche.

—No hay de qué, Tanya. —Alcé mi copa de vino y le di un pequeño sorbo.

—También quería agradecerte por lo de ésta mañana —murmuró, mirándome entre sus pestañas mientras tomaba de su copa—. Mamá estaba histérica. ¿Está bien Isabella?, no quería que tuvieras que llevarla a la comisaría, pero mamá… —Hizo una mueca con sus labios—. En fin, tengo curiosidad sobre algo… ¿Por qué tu madre llegó en la tarde y compró todo lo que la pequeña ladronzuela había intentado robar?

Tenía que recordármelo, demonios.

Tenía que recordarme cómo andaba Isabella vestida, luciendo malditamente hermosa.

—Uh, yo compré eso para Isabella. —Me encogí de hombros ante su mirada atónita, probé mi comida. Me contuve de hacer una mueca de asco, sabía a mierda, yo habría preferido mil veces algún grasiento McDonald's, pero a las chicas le gustan estas cosas de restoranes caros, ¿no?—. Ella lo necesitaba, salió con mi hermanito ésta noche… A las chicas les gusta verse lindas de vez en cuando, ¿no? —Alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección y ella rio coquetamente.

—En efecto, oficial Masen.

Comimos por unos minutos en silencio, dándonos pequeñas miraditas de vez en cuando. La mujer sonreía o sus mejillas se tornaban de un tenue rosa cada vez que la pillaba in-fraganti observándome. Le guiñé un ojo y seguí pendiente de mi comida. Maldita sea, no tenía tema de conversación ni nada, estaba tan jodidamente distraído. Necesitaba un polvo rápido o algo. Estaba en una racha de abstinencia, la acumulación me estaba nublando el maldito juicio.

Di un pequeño respingo y fruncí el ceño cuando sentí un leve roce en mi pierna.

Alcé la vista y vi a Tanya observándome fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban un tanto oscurecidos, y una seductora sonrisa había aparecido en sus rojos labios. Volví a sentir el mismo roce, ésta vez más determinado. Mierda. ¿Era ese su pie? Carraspeé y me moví en mi asiento, a lo que ella soltó una risita y siguió masajeando mi pierna con su pie. Estaba descalza recorriendo mi maldita pierna por debajo de la mesa como si nada. Su pie subía lentamente hasta el interior de mi muslo, tragué saliva y sonreí con nerviosismo. Pero qué va, parece que la abstinencia no tendría que durar tanto después de todo, y yo que pensaba en Tanya como una blanca paloma. Como dicen por ahí, no juzgues a un libro por su portada, Masen. Volví a dar un salto cuando la punta de su dedo gordo rozó levemente mi entrepierna. Yo era un hombre, joder, no puedes hacerle eso a un hombre sin atenerte a las consecuencias.

—¿Tanya?

—¿Algún problema, oficial Masen? —preguntó haciéndose la inocente, sin dejar el masaje que su pie le estaba haciendo a mi maldita polla. Negué con mi cabeza y ella sonrió, tomando de su copa. Estaba jodidamente sorprendido por su audacia—. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —ronroneó, causando presión sobre mi entrepierna. Estuve a punto de gemir.

¡Si!

¡Joder, sí!

Quería ir a otro lado, infiernos que quería hacerlo. Podíamos incluso usar el puto baño, ¿no? Pero no iba a poder ser porque el maldito teléfono vibró dentro de mis pantalones antes de que pudiera darle una entusiasta respuesta afirmativa a su proposición.

Gemí.

Realmente gemí lleno de puta frustración. ¡Había conseguido un polvo y así es como me pagan!

—¡Pone a ese enano al teléfono para que se deje de mariconadas! —chillé a mamá cuando contesté. El silencio se hizo presente al otro lado de la línea. Tanya había dejado de jugar con su pie y estaba arreglándose, mirando su rostro en un pequeño espejo de mano—. ¿Esme?

—_¿O-Oficial M-Masen? _

Santa mierda.

Desordené mi cabello fervientemente y suspiré.

—¿Seth?, ¿qué es lo que pasa campeón?

Claro, ahora venía y le hablaba así después de haberle gritado. Era una mierda.

—_Y-Yo quiero a Bella… _—murmuró hipando, y luego se largó a llorar. Hice una mueca con mis labios—. _¿P-Puede traer a Bella? P-Puede meterla al calabozo, a-así tendría que venir, ¡y no estará lejos de mí!, ¿p-porfas?_

—¿Por qué no quieres estar con mamá, mocoso?, ¿es que no te gusta?

—_¡No! —_chilló rápidamente— _Ella es buena, me dio lechita y galletas…, p-pero extraño a Bella… _—Y una nueva ronda de sollozos le siguieron. ¿Qué podía yo hacer con eso? Con un demonio, odiaba tanto al idiota de Charles por ser una mierda con sus hijos. Odiaba tanto a Renée por preferir una polla joven a sus malditos retoños.

Suspiré y jalé de mis cabellos.

—Iré a por tu hermana, ¿sí? Espéranos en casa junto a mi madre, llegaremos en un rato.

_—Uh-huh —_murmuró, aun sollozando.

Corté la llamada y me quedé mirando el teléfono celular por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

Habían jodido mi noche, así de simple.

Genial.

—¿Edward? —Levanté la vista y la posé sobre Tanya, que ya se encontraba de pie. Me miraba interrogante, sosteniendo su cartera entre sus manos—. ¿Vamos?

—Yo… tengo que ir por Jasper e Isabella —solté con un largo suspiro y me puse de pie. Una mueca de decepción se instaló en sus labios—. Puedo llevarte a casa primero si lo deseas, y lo siento mucho, realmente…

—No te preocupes, te acompaño. —Sonrió y posó su mano delicadamente sobre mi brazo—. Será para otra vez, ¿qué dices? —Tomé su mano y le di un suave apretón, asintiendo en el proceso.

Cuando abandonamos el restorán comencé a discar el número de Jasper. Tanya iba enganchada a mi brazo mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento. Jasper no contestaba el puto teléfono, como era de costumbre. Resoplé y guardé la cosa, abriendo la puerta que daba al asiento del copiloto de mi Camaro para Tanya y subiéndome al carro luego. Volví a sacar el teléfono y marqué a mi hermano, siendo ignorado una vez más. ¡Maldita la hora en que Isabella no llevaba consigo un puto celular! Iba a tener que encargarme de esa mierda luego. Eché a andar el auto y partimos por las calles de Port Ángeles. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a unos mocosos en éste lugar?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde pueden estar, ¿es que acaso sabes dónde se junta la juventud hoy en día? —pregunté al aire mientras manejaba, ni siquiera esperando una respuesta proveniente de Tanya.

—Ve a la bahía —respondió segura—, los chicos suelen ir ahí, al puerto abandonado, donde aún quedan escombros de antiguas embarcaciones. —La miré sorprendido a lo que ella sonrió—. A los jóvenes les gusta el peligro, ya sabes.

Giré el manubrio rápidamente y me dirigí al puerto de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos al área que efectivamente estaba en ruinas como Tanya había dicho, no vimos nada fuera de lugar. Fruncí el ceño y seguí por las calles en absoluto silencio. Parecía un pequeño pueblo fantasma, no había absolutamente nada. Carajo. Estaba a punto de hablar y rendirme cuando Tanya apuntó hacia la izquierda, a lo lejos se podía ver una tenue luz que cambiaba de color efímeramente. Me dirigí hacia allí y finalmente lo encontramos. Había una larga fila de extraños especímenes con sus cabellos tintados y mohicanos, algunos de ellos estaban bebiendo y probablemente otros estaban corriéndose mano en lo oscuro del lugar. Estacioné apartado de allí, quedándome dentro del auto por unos minutos.

—Espérame aquí, ¿sí? No se te ocurra sacarle el pestillo a la puerta, si se acerca alguien no abras las ventanas, Tanya, no sabemos de qué son capaces estos mocosos. Cualquier cosa, por muy mínima que sea, solo tienes que llamarme y estaré aquí en unos segundos, ¿entendido?

Ella sonrió divertida e hizo un absurdo gesto con su mano, captando la orden.

—¡Señor, sí señor! —Entorné mis ojos y bajé del auto, dejándola a ella segura.

Antes de cerrar la puerta me saqué la cazadora formal que llevaba y la tiré a la parte trasera del auto. Desabroché mi camisa gris, dejándola abierta, la musculosa que llevaba debajo viéndose, y enrollé las largas mangas hasta la altura de mi codo. Gracias al cielo me había puesto un jean negro y no el estúpido pantalón de traje que mamá me había sutilmente sugerido. Cerré la puerta con llave y me escabullí hacia la jungla. Mientras me acercaba al antro de perdición, mis sensores policiacos se activaron. Demonios, no estaba en mi jurisdicción pero no podía evitarlo. Chicas de no más de diecisiete años muertas de borracha, devolviendo todo lo que habían comido en ese día. Tipos observando, calculando cuál era la más fácil para llevarse a la cama…, o tras el maldito muelle. Chiquillos en drogas con sus ojos jodidamente perdidos, pupilas dilatadas, el olor a marihuana filtrándose en mis fosas nasales. Si pillaba a Jasper en una de esas mierdas le iba a caer a golpes, por cabrón.

Saqué mi teléfono celular y marqué por última vez a mi hermano antes de entrar a buscarlos.

Él me respondió finalmente.

Se escuchaba como la mierda.

—_¡¿Qué carajos quieres, Eddie?!_

—¡Tu trasero y el de Isabella fuera donde yo estoy! —chillé encabronado.

—_¿Por qué demonios estás aquí? _—preguntó con confusión, se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor que no me hacía entender sus palabras del todo. La música cada vez se hacía más suave, hasta que finalmente solo se escuchaba un murmullo—._ ¿Dónde coño estás? ¡Mira hacia la puerta!_

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente a la "puerta" –era una especie de orificio hecho artesanalmente, eso que llamaban puerta– y vi la rubia cabeza de Jasper asomada por ahí. Levanté mi mano haciéndole señas, él cortó la llamada cuando reparó en mí y se acercó corriendo, su ceño estaba completamente fruncido. Cuando llegó donde me encontraba de pie me dio un puto golpe en el brazo con su puño. Fruncí el ceño y golpeé su nuca con mi mano abierta.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sobándose la nuca.

—¿Dónde diablos está Isabella? —ignoré su pregunta, buscando a la castaña con la mirada—. Jasper, joder, respóndeme, ¿dónde carajos está Isabella? —Él tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzado por ello.

—Uh, bueno…, bueno, no lo sé, ¿vale? No sé dónde coño se fue, ella estaba aquí junto a mí en un momento y de repente desapareció de la mano de JJ. No la he vuelto a ver, estaba metido en mi mierda, ¿sí? Tampoco soy su maldito niñero, demonios… —Tomé la barbilla de Jasper firmemente entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme.

—¿Estás usando drogas o alguna mierda? —Él entornó sus ojos y resopló.

—No, Edward, no estoy en drogas, ¿contento? —Se liberó bruscamente de mi agarre—. Demonios, solo quería ligarme a una tipa ahí dentro, ¿sí? Pienso con la polla, hermano, ¿qué más quieres? —Asentí sonriendo entretenido por sus palabras—. ¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos?

—Seth, el jodido mocoso, no para de llorar por su hermana, mamá no podía tranquilizarlo…

—¿Mamá? Bella dijo que tú cuidarías de él.

—Sí, bueno, salí con Tanya y le pedí a mamá que lo hiciera por mí. —Me encogí de hombros y Jasper sonrió con picardía.

—¿Tanya Bellamy? ¿Qué tal ese coño francés hermano?

—Tú y tu manera tan malditamente burda de hablar, mamá estaría tan orgullosa de su enano. —Él resopló cuando desordené su cabello—. Y para que lo sepas, cabrón, no sé cómo demonios está porque me jodieron la maldita noche… —Jazz hizo un exagerado puchero y volví a golpearlo—. Ayúdame a buscar a Isabella y larguémonos de aquí.

—Yo busco dentro, tú ve a los muelles. —Alcé una de mis cejas en su dirección y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Por qué iba ella a estar ahí de todos modos? —Jasper se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir inocente, entrecerré mis ojos—. ¿Me estás escondiendo algo? Si tienes información sería agradable que me lo hicieras saber, joder, ¡puede haberle pasado algo!

—_Nope_, no sé nada. —Sonrió angelicalmente, haciendo que no creyera sus malditas palabras—. Tú solo ve allí a ver, nos juntamos acá dentro de treinta minutos. —Entornó sus ojos y corrió hacia la entrada, perdiéndose entre el tumulto de gente.

Resoplé y caminé hacia el estúpido lugar.

No quería ver un montón de hormonales adolescentes metiéndose mano, ¿por qué iba a estar Isabella aquí de todos modos? Ella no era como ellos, joder, ella no estaría haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Me metí a los malditos muelles, esquivando algunas tablas que estaban por doquier. El lugar estaba completamente en penumbras, así que comencé a alumbrar con la linterna de mi celular. Descubrí a uno que otro disfrutando de una mamada, rodé mis ojos y seguí mi camino, no sin antes verificar bien que la chiquilla de rodillas no era la castaña que yo buscaba. Se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos en el lugar, mientras más adentro iba, más sonidos raros llegaban a mí. Era como por etapas toda ésta mierda, al principio estaban los besuqueos, después venía el manoseo previo y al final el maldito polvo. Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché una risita por lo bajo, me detuve por un momento y volví a escucharla, me giré hacia la derecha, que era de dónde provenía la voz, y apunté con mi linterna hacia el lugar.

—Gracias, quien quiera que seas, por dejarme ciega de por vida.

Yo conocía esa maldita voz.

Isabella tenía su brazo sobre sus ojos y sonreía, sin saber quién demonios era el que le alumbraba con la linterna. Mi ceño se frunció profundamente cuando apunté a su izquierda con mi linterna. Junto a ella había un tipejo que lucía como un jodido indigente, con sus ropas andrajosas y su largo cabello rubio que necesitaba urgentemente conocer los utensilios de limpieza personal. Él tenía un porro en sus manos y sus labios estaban cubierto de un ligero color púrpura. Mis manos se empuñaron por acto reflejo, rechiné mis dientes sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

El muy cabrón tenía sus labios púrpura.

¡Isabella llevaba labial púrpura!

—Isabella, levanta tu culo, nos vamos a casa.

—¿Masen? —murmuró sorprendida antes de bajar el brazo de sus ojos y pestañear repetidas veces para enfocar la vista—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward?, ¿vienes a divertirte un rato? —Sonrió con diversión.

—Dije… —Apreté el puente de mi nariz con mi dedo pulgar e índice, tratando de controlar mi maldito temperamento—. Levanta tu trasero y muévete, Swan.

—Oye, viejo, tranquilo, solo estábamos pasando un buen rato…

El muchacho rio y rodeó los hombros de Isabella con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La sonrisa que estaba en los labios de la mocosa se agrandó cuando sus ojos enfocaron en él, recargó su cuerpo con libertad contra el costado del rubio, su cabeza descansó sobre el hombro de él luego de que el tipejo ese dejara un beso sobre su frente. Ella ni siquiera se arrugó por eso, maldita sea, lo recibió como si fuera algo jodidamente normal. No podía salir del maldito estupor. ¿Estaba ella realmente haciendo esto frente a mí? Por todo lo santo, yo le había dicho que buscara chicos de su edad, lo sé, pero… ¡pero tampoco lo decía tan literal, joder!

¡Claro que estaban pasando un buen rato, podía verlo!

Gruñí.

—Dile a ese hippie de mierda que cierre la puta boca y quite su maldito brazo de ti o juro que yo…

—¡Vale, vale! —Isabella se puso de pie rápidamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante mi arrebato. Ella titubeó por un segundo, pero luego se inclinó levemente y dejó un pequeño beso sobre los labios del rubio—. Cascarrabias me lleva a casa, si no queremos que tu bonito rostro quede destrozado, será mejor que vaya. Nos estamos viendo, JJ. —Ella le sonrió y el tipo imitó su gesto, asintiendo a sus palabras como un estúpido enamorado.

Y una mierda.

La agarré del brazo y la jalé lejos de ese bastardo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida rápidamente sin soltar su brazo. Ella seguía mis pasos porque no tenía otra maldita cosa que hacer. Ella lo besó, ella besó a ese intento de hombre frente a mi puta nariz. Oh, estaba jodidamente encabronado, yo quería golpear algo, quería endemoniadamente golpear a alguien. Me detuve abruptamente, tratando de calmar mi respiración y de bajar los humos. Estaba furioso, infiernos. Isabella chocó con suavidad contra mi espalda, y se quedó allí, su frente recargada contra la parte trasera de mi torso. No dijo ninguna palabra, era simplemente su calor traspasando mi maldita camisa.

—Estoy aquí por Seth —murmuré entre dientes.

—Bien —respondió ella, asintiendo con suavidad—, eso está bien.

No solté su brazo en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando llegamos a donde me juntaría con Jasper, quien ya estaba esperando ahí. Su sonrisa gatuna creció cuando vio que traía a Isabella conmigo. Él iba a hacer uno de sus malditos comentarios, estaba seguro, demonios, completamente seguro. Y yo iba a romper su rostro, por idiota, porque él sabía, yo sé que él sabía dónde estaba ella y había hecho toda ésta mierda a propósito.

—Entonces, Bells… ¿entregaste los pétalos de tu flor?

—Oh, solo algunos, nunca se da todo a la primera, ¿dónde queda el suspenso en todo esto? —gruñí cuando Isabella le respondió aquello a Jasper. Mi hermanito rio tras de mí y me dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso de todos modos?

¿Solo algunos pétalos?

Cuando llegamos al Camaro, abrí la puerta del piloto e incliné el asiento hacia adelante para que Jasper e Isabella entraran, cuando ellos lo hicieron me acomodé en mi asiento y partimos rápidamente hacia casa, bien lejos de ese jodido lugar.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Tanya, girándose en su lugar y dándome una miradita de reojo—, ¿tuvieron una buena noche?

—Sip, esto se podría clasificar como una buena noche, la mejor de ellas hasta el momento. —Apreté el volante entre mis manos cuando escuché atentamente a Isabella responder—. ¿Qué hay de la suya, señorita Bellamy?, ¿o aun no comienza?

—Creo que nuestra noche ha llegado a su fin, como la suya. —Soltó una risita por lo bajo—. Pero espero le vengan muchas más, ¿no, Edward? —Tanya posó su mano sobre mi brazo y asentí, mirando fijamente el retrovisor, donde unos suspicaces ojos castaños me daban la pelea.

Maldita mocosa.

Era mi karma.

—Muchas más, por supuesto —respondí, haciendo un ademán con mi cabeza que aseveraba mi respuesta.

El camino a casa fue silencioso luego de que respondiera a Tanya. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera prendí la radio del automóvil. Se escuchaban unos cuchicheos provenientes de la parte trasera donde los mocosos iban sentados, de vez en cuando le daba alguna que otra miradita por el espejo retrovisor, pero solo veía las cabezas de Isabella y Jasper tan juntas que parecían uno. Agarré el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria y aceleré.

Solo quería llegar a casa, demonios.

Una vez en Forks, me sentí extrañamente aliviado. Cuando me detuve en la calzada frente a la casa de Tanya, me bajé como buen caballero del auto para abrir su puerta. Al menos debía terminar bien ésta maldita noche. Tomé su delicada mano entre las mías y la ayudé a bajar del Camaro, acompañándola hasta la puerta de su hogar. Las luces de la casa Bellamy estaban encendidas, al menos las de la planta baja. Nos quedamos de pie en el porche, Tanya me miró y sonrió con timidez.

—Fue una noche interesante.

—Joder, yo no quería que terminara así, realmente lo siento. —Traté de sonreír y desordené mi cabello con frustración—. Te lo compensaré en algún momento, lo prometo. —Ella se acercó a mí, sonriente y dejó un casto beso en la comisura de mis labios.

—Cobraré esa promesa, Masen. —Entró a su hogar, no sin antes guiñarme uno de sus ojos de manera coqueta.

Suspiré, mi mirada clavada en la blanca puerta.

—Y que conste que JJ no es hippie, su mentalidad simplemente va más allá de tu entendimiento. —Cerré la puerta de un golpe y eché a andar el auto, ignorando por completo la frase con la que me recibió Isabella una vez puse un pie dentro de mi Camaro—. ¿Qué tal su noche con la señorita Bellamy, oficial Masen?

—Arruinada —murmuré entre dientes—, arruinada por culpa de ciertos mocosos.

—Diría que lo siento, pero en realidad no lo hago. —Mis ojos volaron al espejo retrovisor, ella me sonreía.

—¿Sabías que Bella llegó a segunda base **(1)** hoy? No puedo estar más orgulloso de mi creación, hermano. —Jasper se quitó una imaginaria lágrima del rostro—. Segunda base, perfecto para mantener el interés del cabrón, ¡te he enseñado tan bien, Swan!

—Si hubiera pensado siquiera en hacer caso a alguna de las cosas que me dijiste, probablemente estaría en alguna comisaría de Port Ángeles encerrada por exhibicionismo en la vía pública. —Alcé una de mis cejas y volví a mirar por el espejo, Isabella arqueó su ceño y habló—. ¿Sabías que tu hermano me había recomendado practicar la felación para "mantenerlo interesado"?

—Así es como a mí me mantienen interesado. —Jazz se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Me insinuaste que la mejor forma de tener a un hombre tomado desde sus genitales, era practicarles sexo oral, y si era en algún lugar público mejor, por lo que el efecto de la adrenalina causa… ¿Qué clase de amigo da esos consejos?

—Uno que te quiere, fea, ¿qué no es obvio?

—¿Para qué quieres mantener interesado a ese hippie de mierda de todos modos? —Solté un resoplido y entorné mis ojos—. Él no es para ti, ladronzuela, ¿es que no puedes ver eso? Chicas, siempre eligen al equivocado.

—Son masoquistas, joder, pero eso es bueno para nosotros, hermano.

—No, no lo es a mi edad. —Hice una mueca mientras me estacionaba en la cochera—. Ellas andan con el vestido de novia dentro de la cartera, ¿por qué crees que estoy en maldita abstinencia? Las relaciones de una noche no existen cuando cumples treinta, joder, todas andan buscando asentarse. —Fruncí el ceño—. Bebés. —Jasper soltó un sonidito por lo bajo—. Hermanito, disfruta mientras puedas.

—¡Eso estoy haciendo!

—Hombres —murmuró Isabella por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba la calidez de mi carro. Jasper la siguió y cerré todas las puertas rápidamente para adentrarnos en casa—, son seres tan básicos.

Abrí la puerta de casa con mis llaves luego de estacionar.

—¡Bella!

El mocoso chilló alegremente cuando nos vio entrar a casa, corriendo descalzo hacia su hermana y abrazándola fuertemente. Isabella sonrió con dulzura y acarició los cabellos de Seth. Jasper pasó por un costado refunfuñando y subiendo las escaleras, sin siquiera despedirse. Mamá entornó sus ojos por el comportamiento de Jazz y se acercó a nosotros, sonriendo ante la imagen de hermandad que tenía ante ella. Que no se le metiera en la cabeza que Jasper y yo nos comportemos así, joder.

—Él te extrañaba tanto, ¡no sabía cómo tenerlo contento!

—No se preocupe, señora Cullen, y muchas gracias por cuidar de Seth, se lo pagaré cuando…

—Niña, Dios, ni se te ocurra. ¡Tienes una dulzura de hermano! Ojalá Jasper y Edward fueran así como lo son ustedes. —Entorné mis ojos y caminé hacia la cocina para sacar una cerveza del refrigerador—. Lamento mucho haber arruinado su noche, pero éste pequeño rompía mi corazón.

—¿Qué hay de mi noche? —grité a mamá.

—Tú puedes tener muchas noches más, cariño.

—Yo soy el que está envejeciendo, eso deberías decírselo a ellos, ma'. —Esme suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco, volviendo su vista hacia Isabella.

—Señora Cullen, es hora de irnos, muchas gracias nuevamente, de verdad.

Los ojos de mamá se abrieron completamente, llenos de terror.

—¿Irse?, ¡estás loca niña! Ustedes no se irán a ésta hora, ¡se quedarán acá!, encantados los recibimos, ¿no es así corazón? —Mamá me dio una severa mirada que no daba derechos a réplica, asentí a sus palabras y bebí de la botella de cerveza que había abierto.

—Uh, ¿está segura? No queremos ser una molestia, ¿sabe? Papá puede ser un grano en el culo pero es soportable de noche, no tiene que preocuparse por nosotros, señora. —Isabella lucía avergonzada, ella apretaba el cuerpecito de su pequeño hermano firmemente contra el suyo.

—¡No seas boba! —Esme rio dulcemente—. No son ninguna molestia. Edward te mostrará la habitación, ¿sí? Ésta mujer necesita reponer sus pilas. —Mamá volvió a reír acercándose a mí y dejando un sonoro beso sobre mi mejilla—. Buenas noches, hijo.

—Buenas noches, ma', descansa.

—¡Buenas noches a ustedes, tesoros! —Los Swan se despidieron de mamá con una seña de sus manos.

—Tengo sueño —un murmuro amortiguado por el cuerpo de Isabella salió de la boca del enano—, tengo sueño Bella, ¿podemos ir a dormir? —Un gran bostezo abandonó la boca del mocoso y su hermana mayor asintió.

—¿Necesitas que te muestre la habitación?

—Está junto a la de Jasper, no se preocupe, oficial. —Fruncí el ceño por su formalidad—. Que tenga una buena noche y... Uh, creo que lamento haber arruinado su cita, realmente no fue mi intención. —Y luego de pedir esas absurdas disculpas que no le correspondían, subió la escalera junto a su hermano pequeño.

Suspiré y negué con mi cabeza.

Mujeres, Dios.

Caminé nuevamente a la cocina, apagando todas las luces de la planta baja. Me quité la camisa, quedando solo en la musculosa blanca que traía debajo. Aún estaba molesto. Aún tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear algo. Saqué otra cerveza del refrigerador y me senté en uno de los taburetes, en la encimera. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en el mismo lugar, solo pensando en los sucesos del día, en mis malditas emociones y esas mierdas. No era una persona volátil, sí, tenía un temperamento de mierda a veces, pero había aprendido a controlarlo. Hoy, en cambio, casi salió a flote toda la basura que llevo conmigo. Y no es linda, joder no. Alargué la mano y tomé la botella, dándole un gran sorbo.

—No tendrías que haberme dicho que podías cuidar de Seth si tenías una cita con la señorita Bellamy, Masen.

Dejé la botella con fuerza sobre la encimera, sobresaltándome.

—Santa mierda, ¿quién demonios te enseñó a ser tan sigilosa?, ¡casi me da un jodido infarto!

Isabella estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Ella aun llevaba el short negro, pero se había cambiado la playera, poniéndose aquella roñosa musculosa que siempre utilizaba. Estaba percudida y desgastada, casi traslúcida. Podía ver perfectamente la silueta de sus pequeños pechos. Mi mandíbula se tensó ante la vista y desvié la mirada, dándole un nuevo sorbo a mi cerveza.

—¿Qué fue eso de que ésta fue tu mejor noche? —pregunté, mordiéndome la lengua luego.

Mierda.

—¿Una aseveración? —respondió a modo de pregunta, dejando su lugar y sentándose junto a mi cerca de la encimera. Se encogió de hombros—. Fue una de mis mejores noches, es cierto, ¿qué tiene de malo ello?

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta abandonó mis labios de manera brusca, sobresaltándola.

Levanté la vista y mis ojos se quedaron prendados de los suyos. Chocolate contra esmeralda. Había un extraño fuego en su mirada que no había visto antes, la miré intensamente, tratando de descifrar qué había detrás de esas palabras, tratando de ver si podía encontrar la razón de por qué estaba tan malditamente molesto con su respuesta, de por qué demonios me estaba comportando de ésta manera irracional. Ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. Sus labios que aun llevaban el labial morado que también había visto sobre los labios del hippie bueno para nada que estaba con ella.

Rompió el contacto visual entre nosotros, volviéndose tímida de repente.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras recordaba cualquier cosa que la hizo ponerse de éste modo.

—¿Sabes? Di mi primer beso el día de hoy.

Pestañeé un par de veces y luego gruñí, gruñí como un jodido troglodita, poniéndome de pie bruscamente y alejándome de ella. Estaba siendo irracional, demonios. Quería escucharla, quería escuchar masoquistamente lo que había hecho. ¿Masoquistamente?, ¡egoístamente quedaba mejor!, era un puto egoísta.

—¿Y?, ¿cómo fue?

—Corto —respondió, mirándome fijamente—, me hubiera gustado que durara más. Pero tenía miedo de que me rechazara, así que fue corto. —Suspiró y se encogió de hombros nuevamente, luego sonrió—. Por eso ésta fue mi mejor noche hasta el momento. Por ese beso. Mi primer beso.

—¿Por qué iba él a rechazarte?

¿Quién siquiera podría hacerlo?

—Porque soy una niña a sus ojos, bobo. —Rio con ternura y se puso de pie, acercándose a mi lentamente—. ¿Te gusta la señorita Bellamy, Edward?

—No. —Ni siquiera titubeé al responder su pregunta. Ella asintió a mis palabras—. ¿Te gusta ese JJ, Isabella?

_Di que no._

Vamos nena, hazlo.

—Tal vez. —Sonrió y se giró en su lugar, alejándose de mí.

Oh, pero yo no iba a dejar que lo hiciera, joder.

Atrapé su menudo cuerpo entre el mío y la orilla de la encimera. Mi pecho estaba pegado completamente a su delgada espalda. La sentí tensarse entre la cárcel que eran mis brazos entorno a ella. Sentí también cómo se relajó luego de un momento, cuando la hice girarse hacia mí. Quería ver sus ojos, esos aniñados ojos que me traían loco. Ella se estaba metiendo bajo mi piel lentamente, como una maldita intrusa. Que digo, ella ya lo había hecho, estaba tan dentro de mí que me daba miedo aceptarlo. Era una niña, maldita sea. Pero que me lleve el infierno, ella… ella era _mí _niña. Mi maldita niña, con un demonio. Recargué mi frente sobre la suya y cerré los ojos, su suave aliento golpeaba tenuemente contra mis labios. Iba a besarla porque, joder, lo necesitaba y quería hacerlo. Porque un cabrón que no era yo había sido su primer beso. Porque, demonios, no podía dejar pasar eso.

Y lo hice.

Ella suspiró con delicadeza y junté mis labios con los suyos. Sus inexpertos labios que trataron de seguir mi ritmo. La besé lento, con ternura, como ella lo merecía. Porque Isabella merecía que la trataran con cariño, suavemente, todo eso de lo que sus padres la habían privado desde pequeña. Porque ésta niña que tengo entre mis brazos era algo valioso que el mundo no podía ver por la maldita venda que sostenían frente a sus ojos. Prejuicios, jodidos prejuicios que no los dejan ver más allá de sus narices. Sus labios eran pequeños, como toda ella, perfectos para mí. Acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares, sosteniendo su rostro cerca del mío, succioné su labio inferior y me alejé para recuperar el aliento. Ella jadeaba, sus ojos seguían cerrados y me aproveché del momento, dejando un pequeño y casto beso sobre sus labios nuevamente.

—Puedes tomar éste como tu primer beso, ladronzuela —susurré sobre sus labios aún, sin ser capaz de separarme.

Estaba tan jodido.

Ella sonrió suavemente y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Por qué?, mi verdadero primer beso me gustó tanto como éste. ¿Por qué debería olvidarlo?

¡Por que no era yo el que se lo había dado!

Tomé su barbilla férreamente entre mis dedos y ella abrió sus ojos, fijándolos sobre los míos. Había una chispa de alegría allí, entusiasmo, y tanto maldito amor que estuve a punto de marearme. Sus ojos eran hermosos completamente, tanto como lo era ella.

—Porque yo quiero ser tu primer beso, Isabella, joder.

—Pero ya lo fuiste, Masen, ya eres mi primer beso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿no fue ese cabrón hippie quien te dio tu primer beso?

Ella volvió a reír.

—Fuiste tú, tontito. —Fruncí el ceño y ella le dio un pequeño toque a mi nariz de manera infantil—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te agradecí más temprano? Te besé, te dije que fue un beso corto y que me hubiera gustado que durara más.

—Pero tenías miedo —murmuré, entendiendo—, miedo de que te rechazara, como lo vengo haciendo desde… Santa mierda, yo fui tu primer beso. —Entornó sus ojos y asintió. Sonreí con socarronería y besé la punta de su nariz—. Bien, que se joda el hippie ese.

—Daños colaterales, quién iba a pensar que necesitabas unos pocos celos para finalmente caer… —La piel se me puso de gallina cuando comenzó a trazar la forma de mi tatuaje con la punta de sus dedos, sin dejar la sonrisa decaer en su rostro.

—Nunca lo menciones otra vez, es más, olvídalo. —Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Segunda base?

—Hormonas, a veces no se pueden controlar. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco tenía mucho que agarrar.

—¿Realmente estabas manoseándote en ese jodido lugar?

—Bueno, qué va, tú siempre me recuerdas que soy una adolescente. Tenemos necesidades, ¿sabes? —Cuadré mi mandíbula y desvié la mirada—. ¿También estás celoso por eso? No es como si haya tocado tanto… —Ella colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre sus pechos e hizo una mueca—. Sip, no tocó absolutamente nada aquí.

—Yo romperé su rostro la próxima vez que lo vea.

—No lo hagas. —Hizo un exagerado puchero con sus labios—. James tiene un rostro bastante simétrico.

—Con mayor razón haré esa mierda. —Entrecerré mis ojos—. ¿Un rostro simétrico?, ¿quién carajos tiene eso?

—JJ. —Entornó sus ojos—. No puedes negar que es guapo.

—Puedo hacerlo, maldita sea, ¡claro que puedo negarlo!

Isabella negó con su cabeza a la vez que soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Eres realmente un cascarrabias, ¿será culpa de la edad? —Resoplé, cruzándome de brazos. Ella se inclinó y dejó un pequeño beso sobre ellos—. Me gusta JJ, no puedes ir por ahí golpeando a la gente que me gusta porque sí. Eres un policía, eso está políticamente incorrecto.

—El oficial Masen no puede hacerlo, claro está… Pero Edward jodido Masen puede romper cuantos culos quiera, niña.

Isabella suspiró.

—Ésta conversación no está llegando a ningún lado, me gustó más lo que estábamos haciendo antes. —Sonrió con picardía—. Pero debo suponer que mañana harás como que nada de esto ha pasado, ¿no? —me preguntó, cruzándose de brazos intimidantemente a la espera de una respuesta.

—Estoy cometiendo un delito acá, uno bastante grave para un oficial, ¿qué crees tú que debería hacer?

—Puedes hacer como quieras, no te salvarás de ésta porque ya tomaste el primer paso, Masen, te has condenado.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Soy malditamente tuyo, me tienes en tus manos, mocosa.

—Y yo soy tu pequeña ladronzuela —asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior con diversión—. Bueno —suspiró—, supongo que tendré que aprovecharme de ésta noche, ¿no? —Descruzó sus brazos y los enredó en torno a mi cuello. Reí y asentí a sus palabras, tomando su cintura y sentándola sobre la encimera.

—Te veo como una niña porque es lo que eres, ladronzuela. —Refregué mi nariz con la suya cuando la arrugó con descontento—. Eres una niña… Eres _mi _niña. —Besé sus labios una vez más—. Mierda, no me cansaré de esto nunca, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Mhmm —murmuró sonriendo—, tu niña… no suena tan mal eso, creo que me gusta.

—Debería, debería gustarte, a mí me gusta.

Me gustaba más de lo malditamente establecido.

* * *

**(1) **Vino tinto. Es una cepa de origen francés, de la región vinícola de Burdeos, y una de las más reconocidas variedades de uva a nivel mundial. Se cultiva en casi todos los principales países productores de vino.

**(2) **Es una metáfora de béisbol para el sexo. Existen la primera, segunda, tercera base y por último está el home run. La _segunda base_ se refiera a cuando hay fuerte estimulación entre el cuello y la cintura, por lo general sin camisa o debajo de la camisa.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes!**

Creo que aquí está lo que esperaban hahaha, ¡espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Les aviso que no todo será color de rosa, sí, estos dos ya dieron un paso, Edward finalmente hizo algo, pero vamos, ella sigue siendo menor de edad y él es un hombre, y el oficial del pueblo. Tiene que dar el ejemplo, ¿no? bwahahaha Pero para su suerte esta ladronzuela es un tanto especial y madura para su edad a pesar de las circunstancias, así que nuestro querido oficialote no la tendrá tan mal... No es como si los padres de Bella fueran a hacer mucho tampoco. Y sobre Bella teniendo algo con Jasper, aquí eso no va a pasar hahaha por mucho que yo le ame a Jasper, en este fic la relación entre ellos es mas de hermanos. Yyyyyyyy... Eso es todo, primero actualizado, después le vendrá 321 cuando me llegue de manos de la beta y por último Forks Ink, así que por esta semana me daré por pagada hahahah (?) Para las chicas que quieren saber cada cuanto actualizo, la respuesta es: cuando sea XDDDDD las que ya me conocen saben que soy asquerosa con la responsabilidad y siempre que ponía una fecha nunca la cumplía, pero como he dicho, trato de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible :3 **Nadiia16 **mas adelante se sabrá sobre como realmente todo se fue al caño, Edward tampoco está muy al tanto de eso, Bella es la única que sabe a ciencia cierta claramente y Jasper, por lo que ella le ha dicho. Y si, Seth tuvo algo que ver en esto, pero no daré mas pistas jijiji.

¡Es es todo mujeres!, es hora de que siga escribiendo, ¡gracias por leer como siempre, son unos amores!

_¡Thaaaaaank you so much por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!  
_

**Lamb~**


End file.
